The Silence Must Die
by Ashikako
Summary: "Je t'aime. Je sais que tu penses que c'est lui. Je sais que tu penses que c'est forcément lui. Mais non, c'est toi." Et si on reprenait à partir de là ? Amy est amoureuse du Docteur mais ce dernier ne la vois pas comme ça. Rory est pourtant fout d'elle mais de nombreux événements vont le changer bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Rory-Docteur Raiting M à la fin
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je commence cette nouvelle fic sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que j'ai bien retranscris les personnages, c'était un peu compliqué mais j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

Discaimer: Les personnages de cette fics ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Je t'aime. Je sais que tu penses que c'est lui. Je sais que tu penses que c'est forcément lui. Mais non, c'est toi. Et quand je te reverrais, je te le dirais correctement, juste pour voir ta tête d'abruti. Ma vie était tellement ennuyeuse avant que tu tombes du ciel. Alors ramène ta tête d'idiot que je puisse la voir, ok ? C'est compris ?''_

Ce sont les mots qu'Amy prononçait, prisonnière des Silences. Rory tenait la puce dans le creux de sa main, écoutant chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait lui donnait de l'espoir, lui disait qu'elle était vivante. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'ils ne la tueraient pas car un otage mort était inutile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désespérer en entendant les plaintes d'Amy et en voyant le Docteur et River qui ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire d'astronaute. Il se raccrochait aux mots d'Amy et priait pour que cette situation s'améliore. Cette fois cependant, il en avait trop entendu.

 _''Amy, tu...''_

Après tout ce temps, après tout ça, après leur départ avec le Docteur, les poissons vampires, leur rêve de mariage et d'étoile glacée, les siluriens et leur envie de tuer, sa mort causée par la fissure puis son retour en tant que robot-centurion pour l'ouverture de la pandorica, ces 2 000 ans, ces 2 000 ans à protéger cette boîte impossible à ouvrir en espérant qu'Amy s'en sortirait indemne. Puis cette histoire avec ce vieux riche qui avait un problème avec noël avant la mort du Docteur. Il avait d'ailleurs tout intériorisé, il avait mis tous ces sentiments de côté pour Amy, il avait dû la consoler, elle avait pleuré, pleuré comme il ne l'avait vu et maintenant il savait pour quelle raison tout cela c'était passé. Le dernier centurion, celui qui attendait, venait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Pendant 2 000 ans il avait attendu de pouvoir vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours, mais il venait d'apprendre que cette dernière ne partageait en aucun cas ses sentiments.

 _''Pourquoi ? Tu as fait semblant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?! Je... Je t'aimais...''_

 **« Rory, tu devrais peut-être me donner la puce, tu en as déjà entendu assez je crois... »**

 _''Comment il peut dire ça alors qu'il a tout entendu ? Comment il peut faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je comprends plus rien... Amy était enfin à moi...''_

 **« R- Docteur ?**

 **D- Oui ?**

 **R- Sachez que je ne vous laisserai jamais Amy. Et dépêchez-vous parce qu'elle vous attend et qu'elle a quelque chose à vous dire avant que je vous la reprenne. Et que vous repartiez avec River.**

 **Ri- C'est pas l'heure !**

 **D- J'ai une relation purement amicale avec Amy !**

 **Ri- J'espère bien !**

 **D- Quoi ?**

 **Ri- C'est pas l'heure !**

 **D- Alors continue de chercher, j'aimerais bien parler !**

 **Ri- Oh excuse-moi mon Docteur !**

 **D- Rory, je l'ai vue pour la première fois à 7 ans et 5 mins après elle était déjà adulte, je vis différemment de vous et j'ai déjà 900 ans.**

 **R- Et alors ? J'en ai 2 000.**

 **D- Oui... Hé bien... C'est non pour Amy ! Quant à River je pense que ça ne viendra que bien plus tard, *elle ne me plaît pas vraiment pour l'instant... chut, c'est un secret !***

 **Ri- Hey ! Je t'entends mon p'tit cœur ! »**

Le Docteur venait de se justifier auprès de Rory pour ne pas le chagriner d'avantage. Il ne s'était encore jamais justifié pour ce genre de chose, c'était étrange pour lui comme pour Rory. Ce dernier restait incroyablement triste, il avait donc pensé vrai dès le début, Amy était amoureuse du Docteur. Son amour était désormais vain, mais il voulait continuer, continuer de la sauver, bien qu'inutile, son amour avait toujours été présent depuis qu'ils étaient enfants tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter, il continuerait de l'aimer et de la protéger.

 **« R- Docteur, plus vite, on n'a pas toute la journée, il faut sauver Amy.**

 **D- Rory... Je vais me débrouiller avec River, tu peux rentrer dans le Tardis.**

 **R- Je vais bien. C'est pas grave, je l'aime pas.**

 **D- Sérieusement Rory tu-**

 **R- La ferme ! »**

L'énervement de Rory et sa triste envie de détester Amy le poussèrent sur les lèvres du Docteur. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait que le Docteur la ferme enfin, parce qu'il voulait lui "prouver" qu'il n'aimait plus Amy ou bien parce qu'il en avait besoin, pour se consoler. Mais peu importe les raisons qui l'y avait poussé, ses lèvres étaient collées à celles du Docteur et sa langue était déjà prête à effacer toutes les idées noires dans la tête des deux protagonistes. Ce dernier, choqué, ne répondit pas au baiser mais se laissa simplement faire en remuant les bras et en faisant des gestes étranges comme à son habitude. Rory stoppa leur baiser comme il avait commencé, brutalement, ses larmes ayant mouillées ses joues ainsi que celles du Docteur. Ce dernier se tourna vers River qui les fixait autant amusé qu'incroyablement choqué.

 **« Ça, je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. »**

Le Docteur approuva d'un signe de la tête les paroles de River puis reprit son enquête sur la combinaison devant lui. Rory se remit au travail également tout en gardant la puce dans la main, il allait sauver Amy, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Il ne voulait plus être la bouée de secours. Mais avant ça, il devait savoir qui était cette enfant. Pourquoi hantait-elle un astronaute et pourquoi allait-elle tuer le Docteur si c'était elle ? Tout ça l'aiderait peut-être à sauver Amy, ou du moins, il faisait ce que cette dernière voulait, sauver le Docteur. Il était découragé par son absence de réponse et finit par retourner s'asseoir contre des boîtes en bois. Le Docteur, gêné de le voir aussi triste s'approcha de lui d'un air compatissant.

 **« R- Docteur, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas la sauver ?**

 **D- Je pourrais retracer le signal de la puce jusqu'à elle...**

 **R- Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?**

 **D- Et pour faire quoi ? Je remonte le signal je la retrouve et je fais quoi ? Ce n'est pas une invasion... Il s'agit... de leur empire ! Ce serait comme dégager les romains hors de Rome...**

 **R- Mais Rome est tombé.**

 **D- … Je sais, j'y étais.**

 **R- Oui, moi aussi.**

 **D- Petite question personnelle.**

 **R- Sérieusement ? Vous ? Maintenant ?**

 **D- … Rory, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te rappeler de ces 2 000 ans à attendre Amy ? Toi, le dernier centurion.**

 **R- Non.**

 **D- Tu mens.**

 **R- Bien sûr que je mens.**

 **D- Évidement, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on oublie.**

 **R- Mais... Je ne m'en souviens pas tout le temps... On dirait qu'il y a... comme des portes dans ma tête... et je peux les verrouiller. »**

Le Docteur se releva et après avoir envoyé un dernier regard de tristesse à Rory qui baissait les yeux. Il reçut un coup de téléphone venant du Tardis il parla quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur, puis se retourna vers River et Rory avec un grand sourire. Il leur fit signe de monter dans le Tardis mais seule River prêta attention à ce que le Docteur demandait.

 **« Ri- Où allons-nous Docteur ?**

 **D- Voir Amy ! »**

Rory, qui avait bien entendu ce que le Docteur avait dit, se dépêcha de rentrer dans le Tardis, heureux de pouvoir, une dernière fois, sauver la femme qu'il aime avant de pouvoir la haïr. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda le Docteur se balader en faisant de grands gestes autour de la table de contrôle, comme à son habitude, puis le Tardis se posa enfin après que le Tardis ai fait son bruit de frein pas enlevé. Ils descendirent de la boîte bleue, River un pistolet à la main, le Docteur une télé. Ils avaient accroché Rory à l'intérieur du Tardis fermé la porte à clef car selon le Docteur ''Il pourrait être violent et ça pourrait être encore plus dangereux''. Il se débattait, il entendait à peine le Docteur parler à l'extérieur mais il essayait de hurler à travers le tissu qui lui bloquait la bouche. River l'avait attaché avec des menottes que seul le tournevis sonique pouvait ouvrir. Il avait beau se débattre, le Docteur et River l'ignorait totalement et s'occupaient plutôt de ce qu'ils disaient et faisaient avec leurs ennemis.

 **« D- Silences, regardez-moi, regardez comme je suis confiant, il faut me regarder dans ces moment-là ! Ah et je vous présente River, mon amie, elle a une arme et n'hésite pas à s'en servir. Normalement je devrais la détester et c'est vrai que c'est un peu le cas.**

 **Ri- Merci chéri !**

 **D- Mais même si vous êtes en équipe elle tuera facilement 4 d'entre vous.**

 **Ri- How, je dirais 7 ! Facilement !**

 **D- 7 sérieusement ?**

 **Ri- 8 parce que c'est toi !**

 **D- Arrêtez un peu !**

 **Ri- Force-moi !**

 **D- Donc je disais que ma méchante camarade va tuer les 4 premiers qui attaqueront, plus celui qui est derrière moi ! »**

Les Silences ne paraissaient pas comprendre le plan du Seigneur du temps. Le Docteur alluma la télé et laissa tout le monde admirer ce qui allait se passer. Le premier pas sur la lune était sur le point de se produire.

 **« Regardez bien, chaque femme, chaque homme et chaque enfant se souviendra de ce moment... Mais ils oublieront ce passage. »**

Le Docteur se retourna vers la télévision installée pour l'occasion et la laissa prendre toute l'attention des occupants de la pièce.

 **« C'est un petit pas pour l'homme... »**

La télé se coupa, l'image d'un Silence blessé s'afficha puis ce dernier parla.

 **« Vous devriez nous tuer tous un par un. »**

Le Silence ne faisait que répéter cette phrase et le Docteur reprit l'attention des Silences qui ne disaient pas un mot.

 **« *Et un grand pas pour l'humanité* Ainsi qu'un gigantesque coup de pied dans le derrière du Silence ! Vous venez de lever une armée contre vous. Maintenant pendant un millier de génération, vous leur ordonnez de vous anéantir chaque jour. À quelle vitesse courrez-vous ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui l'humanité vous chasse de sa planète, sans même savoir qu'elle le fait. Je pense que le mot que vous cherchez c'est ''oups'' »**

Les Silences affichèrent un nouveau visage, un visage de colère, la mort était inévitable pour ceux qui osaient rester dans ce lieu. Des éclairs jaillissaient sans savoir d'où ils venaient. Le bruit que fit cette colère réveilla Amy, droguée jusqu'à lors. Cette dernière hurla, voyant le drame qui se produisait autour d'elle.

 **« D- River ! Montez dans le Tardis, je vais récupérer Amy !**

 **Ri- C'est hors de question ! Va surveiller Rory ! Si jamais tu meurs, toute ma vie va changer et ça affectera tout l'espace-temps ! Ta mort est un point fixe alors fuis !**

 **D- …**

 **Ri- Va-t'en !**

 **D- Ton heure n'a pas encore sonné River...**

 **Ri- Monte ! »**

Le Docteur courra vers le Tardis en sachant que la mort de River était un point fixe dans le temps et qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas encore arrivée, il l'avait vue. Il alla rejoindre Rory qui hurlait et pleurait, suppliant que l'on le relâche pour aller aider la femme qui l'avait trahi. Il enleva le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler clairement et qui paraissait lui faire mal à cause de ses mouvements trop brusques.

 **« R- Docteur ! Laissez-moi sortir !**

 **D- Rory ! Arrête ! River s'en charge ! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, si tu sors tu mourras alors reste ici !**

 **R- Docteeeur ! »**

Rory s'effondra en pleurs en entendant un cri d'Amy, son dernier cri s'était confondu à celui du centurion, **« Docteur »**. Ce dernier avait crispé le visage, il avait bien compris que c'en était finit d'Amélia Pond. Un deuxième cri, River, elle, ouvra la porte du Tardis le bras en sang et sans Amy. Rory sauta sur la blessée, bien que ses bras étaient attachés et reliés au Tardis, pour lui demander des explications sur le cri d'Amy et sa non-présence avec cette dernière. River avait le regard vide, son bras blessé pendait le long de son corps secoué par Rory. Le Docteur activa le Tardis et s'enfuit dans une année sûre pour les mettre en sécurité et les empêcher de sortir pour aller sauver en vain une femme déjà morte. Rory hurlait au Docteur d'y retourner, il hurlait en pleurs qu'elle était vivante même s'il voyait les larmes de River couler. Celles de Rory étaient accompagnées d'immenses cris de désespoir même plus compréhensibles. La femme qu'il avait toujours aimé était morte. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, même s'il ne voulait plus l'aimer, il ne supportait pas sa mort, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Le Docteur partageait leur tristesse mais il ne montrait rien. Les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait déjà vécues ne l'avaient pas empêché de ressentir une profonde tristesse et une immense haine envers les Silences, mais il ne pleurait pas. Les cris de Rory transformèrent le Tardis en salle de torture. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il en avait assez, il ne voulait plus voyager, plus perdre personne mais chez lui plus personne ne l'attendait, personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait plus aucune attache à son époque. Rory était vide. La tristesse le rongeait, ses pleurs le fatiguaient et ses cris le faisaient souffrir. River se releva et était partie en direction d'un couloir du Tardis en compagnie du Docteur qu'elle avait traîné par le bras. Le Docteur ne comprenait pas non plus.

 _Pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ? Amy n'est rien pour elle... Elle n'est pas du genre à se montrer gentille envers les autres..._

Rory ne c'était pas aperçu de la disparition de ses deux amis tellement il était tourmenté, son monde s'était de toute façon déjà effondré.

 **« Ri- Docteur, dans mon futur, est-ce que je voyage avec toi ?**

 **D- … Non...**

 **Ri- Dans ce cas ramenez-moi en prison, et prenez grand soin de Rory.**

 **D- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Amy et Rory t'intéressent t'ils ?**

 **Ri- J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est pas l'heure mais je crains que ce soit le moment. J'aimerais que tu ne dises rien à Rory, il ne le supporterait sans doute pas...**

 **D- … Pourquoi ?**

 **Ri- Je viens d'un endroit où tu as été sous une autre forme. Tu étais venu avec une femme qui s'appelait Rose...**

 **D- J'ai longtemps voyagé avec elle et dans beaucoup d'endroits.**

 **Ri- Je ne sais pas si tu étais venu avant mais un jour tu as ouvert une faille, une faille entre deux mondes parallèles. Ma mère s'appelait Amélia, Amélia Pond. Quant à mon père, son nom était Rory Williams.**

 **D- Tu veux dire que ?!**

 **Ri- Oui, je suis leur fille et mon vrai nom est Mélodie, Mélodie Pond. Mes vrais parents sont morts dans une attaque de Cyberman quand j'avais 5 ans et je me suis entraînée, entraînée et entraînée pour changer de dimension et les protéger dans celle-ci mais la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **D- Tu as bouleversé tous les événements de cette dimension...**

 **Ri- Ce qui fait de mon existence un point fixe dans le temps.**

 **D- C'est impossible...**

 **Ri- Ça l'est. Je dois rentrer en prison maintenant. Prends soin de mon père...**

 **D- Il n'est pas ton père...**

 **Ri- Mais quand Amy est morte j'ai pleuré ma mère alors protège-le.**

 **D- … Je ne comptais pas l'abandonner... »**

River sourie, un sourire triste et mélancolique. Elle effleura les lèvres du Docteur avec les siennes puis partit retrouver Rory. Ce dernier ne pleurait plus, il ne parlait plus, il était mort intérieurement. Ses yeux restaient ouverts sans aucune expression. River, avant de sortir du Tardis déjà arrivé à destination, chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du romain ce qui le fit réagir en un sursaut puis elle quitta le Tardis, avec une dernière larme qu'elle dévoila au Docteur comme si elle l'avait versé à sa place. Le Seigneur du temps se retrouva seul avec Rory et il partit s'asseoir près de lui une heure durant. Pas un mot, pas un geste, pas un regard, juste une présence. Une présence apaisante aussi bien pour Rory, que pour le maître des lieux. Le Docteur finit par se relever, pour se tenir face à Rory. Il lui tendit simplement la main, osa un léger sourire, faux bien que chaleureux et apaisant pour Rory.

 **« D- Rory... Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir... Je suppose que tu voudras rentrer chez toi une fois réveillé. À quel moment veux- tu que je te ramène ?**

 **R- …**

 **D- Bon, on verra la suite quand tu seras réveillé. Vas dormir, tu en as besoin. »**

Rory saisit la main du Docteur qui l'aida à se relever puis partit dans sa chambre accompagné par ce dernier. Il eut peine à s'allonger sur son lit, sa tristesse avait fait monter sa fièvre. Il était brûlant et emmitouflé dans deux couettes et frissonnant. Son mental avait pris le dessus sur son physique, bien que plus très humain, qui épuisé avait cessé de fonctionner pour la nuit. Il ne dit qu'une chose avant de s'endormir, une chose que le Docteur n'aurait pas dû entendre mais qui c'était échappé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer.

 **« Amy, excuse-moi... Merci... »**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review si vous aimez ce début de fic, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup vu la popularité du couple alors donnez-moi du courage !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour. Je poste le chapitre 2. Au revoir.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le matin se levait enfin pour le Tardis. Pour le monde extérieur actuel, il devait être environ 11h. Le Docteur n'avait encore une fois pas dormi, ses compagnons s'étaient toujours demandé comment un Seigneur du temps faisait pour vivre. Rory ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait pensé à un cauchemar en repensant aux événements de la veille, mais en voyant qu'Amy n'était pas à ses côtés il laissa ses larmes couler encore une fois, une dernière fois. Rory ne bougea pas et ne réfléchit pas une heure durant, resté dans son lit. Aux alentours de midi le jeune homme commença à sentir la faim s'installer dans son corps affaibli, il décida d'aller voir le Docteur pour lui demander quand allaient-ils manger. Il rentra enfin dans la salle principale où il vit sans surprise le Docteur trifouiller on ne sait quoi sous la table de contrôle du Tardis. Rory se fit discret pensant que le Docteur n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et s'approcha de la porte de sortie en cherchant à savoir où ils se trouvaient.

 **« D- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?**

 **R- … Quoi ? Je ne me suis pas changer depuis...**

 **D- T'es en caleçon, va trouver un truc de ton époque dans le dressing, tes habits étaient déchirés.**

 **R- Pourquoi ? On va manger à Paris en 2012 ?**

 **D- Non, je te ramène chez toi.**

 **R- …**

 **D- Je pensais te ramener un mois après notre dernier départ...**

 **R- … Laisse-moi rester ici.**

 **D- Quoi ?!**

 **R- Plus rien ne m'attend dans mon époque, j'ai tout perdu et la seule chose qui me reste ce sont les souvenirs que j'ai ici...**

 **D- … Je regrette, j'ai une promesse à tenir.**

 **R- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement... Je ne veux pas mourir sur terre... »**

Le Docteur arrêta définitivement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se concentra sur la requête de l'homme, dénué aussi bien de vêtement que de crédibilité, qui était maintenant face à lui.

 _J'ai promis à River de le protéger mais... Il risquerait de mourir s'il venait avec moi mais..._

 ** _Brrr~_**

Ce bruit venait du ventre de Rory, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Le Docteur le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis se permit un petit rire ironique.

 **« D- Hmhm ! Tu as faim ?**

 **R- … Non...**

 **D- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?**

 **R- … A Venise...**

 **D- Et bien... Il y a une planète qui se prononce Venise dans votre langue.**

 **R- A notre premier voyage.**

 **D- Dans ce cas ! »**

Le Docteur se jeta sur la table de contrôle pendant que Rory se dirigea vers le dressing pour trouver des habits plus convenables et en accord avec l'époque où lui et Amy avaient été. Une fois habillé et arrivé, Rory ouvrit la porte sans grand entrain et regarda le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui.

 **« Venise, 19 juillet 998. Les vénitiens débutent leur conquête de la Dalmatie, les Byzantins sont battus par les Fatimides et Unræd contrôle la Grande Bretagne mais à part ça il ne se passera rien ici. C'est une journée ennuyante ! »**

Rory approuva d'un signe de la tête les mots du Docteur puis sortit, se dirigeant vers l'auberge juste devant eux. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent un repas ou plutôt ce qui égalerait un petit-déjeuner anglais. Ils ne parlaient pas, Rory se contentait de manger et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé avec le plus de recul possible.

 **« R- Docteur, si Amy n'était pas...**

 **D- Oui ?**

 **R- … Pas morte, qu'auriez-vous fait ?**

 **D- … Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **R- Qu'auriez-vous fait ?**

 **D- … Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire était totalement impossible.**

 **R- Vous l'auriez abandonné ?**

 **D- Non, elle serait restée mon amie !**

 **R- Alors laissez-moi rester avec vous.**

 **D- Rory, cette vie n'est pas assez stable pour te reconstruire...**

 **R- Alors tuez-moi.**

 **D- C'est une blague ?**

 **R- Retournez à mon époque et orchestrez ma mort. Je ne vous lâcherai plus, je vous l'ai déjà dit moi aussi. Ma décision est prise, je veux utiliser le reste de ma vie pour faire ce qu'Amy voulait faire. Je vais vivre à sa place.**

 **D- Je... Rory, je dois refuser...**

 **R- Ce n'est plus une proposition. »**

Le Docteur se mit à réfléchir à son tour. Il ne voulait pas non plus être seul, cette solitude le détruisait et le rendait fou, non, il devait avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

 _Mais Rory... Je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre en danger. Mais... C'est la première fois que je suis autant indécis ! Essayons !_

 **« D- Dans ce cas, promet-moi de ne pas mourir et de ne pas tuer.**

 **R- J'y serais obligé.**

 **D- … Ne tue pas par vengeance et seulement si ta vie en dépend.**

 **R- … »**

Rory se replongea dans son assiette au plus grand désespoir du Docteur.

 _Il ne doit pas venir avec moi... Il massacrerait chaque être qu'il croiserait... Je ne devrais pas mais... Mais..._

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent enfin de l'auberge qui leur avait servi de restaurant. Le Docteur était resté sur cette frustration, sur ce ''Mais...'' qu'il ne pouvait combler. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Rory, Amy avait longtemps été la seule raison pour qu'il voyage dans le Tardis. Mais il avait été tellement heureux de le revoir en tant que romain, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il meurt une deuxième fois. Le principal était pour l'instant de retourner dans le Tardis. Ce lieu était devenu leur repère depuis bien longtemps. Le Tardis n'avait pas bougé et comme d'habitude, personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Seulement cette fois la boîte bleue n'était pas invisible pour tout le monde. Une grande ombre noir se tenait près d'elle, personne ne semblait y prêter attention non plus, au moment même où ils la voyaient, le choc des passants laissait une totale indifférence. Les passants continuaient leurs chemins comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Seul le Docteur avait remarqué la présence de l'individu dont il connaissait très bien l'identité. Il demanda à Rory de partir autre part avant de changer d'époque d'aller faire un tour ailleurs. Rory ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration, il jeta un dernier regard au Tardis, triste de ne pas pouvoir être libre à l'intérieur puis il comprit toute de suite. Cette ombre qu'il voyait, il savait très bien qui elle était.

 _Un Silence !_

Rory perdit tout contrôle sur son corps, ses jambes se mirent à courir, courir vite, tellement vite qu'ils ne les sentaient plus. Il sortit un couteau qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Le Silence qui ne comprenait rien se cacha derrière la boîte bleue pensant que Rory l'oublierait immédiatement. Ce fut un échec, Rory continua à courir à toute vitesse en direction du Silence poursuivit par le Docteur.

 _Je n'oubliais plus jamais votre ignoble gueule ! Allez mourir !_

Le Docteur ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Rory ne contrôlait plus sa main qui attrapa le bras du Silence pour que ce dernier se retourne. Il planta sa lame à travers la peau de la créature jusque dans son estomac. Le sang coulait sur la main du tueur mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, personne sauf le Docteur et le Silence. Rory regarda le sang qui coulait de ses mains sur le sol et extirpa la lame du corps du Silence sans un mot. Il était à terre, inoffensif, faible, et sur le point de mourir mais Rory ne s'était pas vengé, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué tous les Silences jusqu'au dernier.

 _Je donnerais volontiers ma vie si c'est pour vous exterminer !_

Il s'agenouilla au-dessus du monstre et futur cadavre et planta sa lame une nouvelle fois dans le corps gisant du Silence. Il planta ce couteau encore, encore et encore. La victime était bel et bien morte mais il continuait, il tuait jusque le semblant de dignité que ce dernier avait. Le sang de sa victime était éparpillé partout sur ces mains, ses jambes, son torse, son corps tout entier était recouvert de sang mais il continuait, encore et encore !

 **« Rory... Arrête... »**

Rory revins à lui. Il regarda ses mains et le cadavre qui était devant lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Tardis avant de se tourner vers le Docteur, choqué par la vision de quelqu'un comme Rory tuant de sang-froid. Le romain regarda le Docteur et un sinistre sourire se dessina sur son visage sans perdre de vu le Docteur et des larmes montant encore une fois à ses yeux il ouvrit la bouche.

 **« Excuse-moi, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Un Silence n'est jamais seul Docteur ! Fuis. »**

Le Docteur s'empressa de regarder son bras. Une marque, deux marques, trois marques.. Plus de vingt marques noires étaient sur le bras du Docteur. Le Docteur était terrifié, il devait prendre Rory avec lui et s'enfuir, vite, plus vite.

 _''Promet-moi de le protéger.''_

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique en direction de son protégé et un Silence sauta dans son dos, près à tuer Rory qui répétait au Docteur de s'enfuir. Ce dernier ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce que Rory disait.

 **« We are the Silence. »**

Le Docteur courra à son tour vers Rory et le Silence avec ce regard de tueur. Ce regard de tueur que ces compagnons calmaient. Mais cette fois, il était trop tard, il allait tuer, salir le nom qu'il avait choisi de porter.

 **« I'm the Doctor. »**

Son bras s'approcha du Silence juste derrière Rory et il activa son tournevis sonique. Les éclairs qui s'apprêtaient à sortir du corps du Silence restèrent bloqués à l'intérieur de son corps, le faisant brûler de l'intérieur. Rory regarda quelques secondes le Docteur agir puis il attrapa le bras du Seigneur du temps laissant s'écrouler le Silence à leurs pieds et toujours en vie.

 **« Laisse, Docteur. Partons »**

Les mots de Rory firent à leur tour reprendre ses esprits au Docteur. De nombreux intra-terrestres étaient rentrés dans son champ de vision sans compter ses bras qui étaient de plus en plus remplis de marques noires.

 _J'allais- J'allais le tuer... Il m'a arrêté alors que je l'ai laissé faire..._

Rory attrapa le bras du Docteur qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger et rentra avec précipitation dans le Tardis. Le Docteur s'assit sans un mot, le centurion le regarda quelques instants avant de lâcher un rire ironique.

 **« Tu vois Docteur, en fin de compte on se ressemble tu ne trouves pas ? Nous avons tous deux une folie meurtrière enfouie en nous mais toi, tu as toujours eu quelqu'un pour la stopper à temps... »**

Le Docteur le regarda à nouveau. Toujours silencieux, il se leva et s'approcha de Rory.

 _Il a raison._

Il tendit la main à Rory, et lui sourit.

 **« Voyageons ensemble. »**

Rory lui rendit son sourire. Il fit un signe de la tête, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à repartir de zéro. Rory avait une nouvelle chance, une chance que le Docteur le considérait enfin comme Rory et non comme le petit ami d'Amy.

 _Amy, excuse-moi de ne plus te pleurer. Merci d'être morte. Excuse-moi de mes paroles égoïstes mais ta vie aurait anéanti la mienne. Merci de me donner une nouvelle chance. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été l'homme que tu aimais. Merci de me laisser partir avec celui que tu aimais... Excuse-moi... Merci._

 **« Jusqu'à ma mort ? »**

 _Je ne perdrais pas encore quelqu'un. Rory a déjà vécu 2 000 ans, il pourra attendre encore un peu avant de mourir. Cette fois, il restera avec moi. Il ne mourra pas._

Le Docteur lâcha la main de Rory qui se demandait pourquoi. Il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, il resta face à lui, tête baissé. D'un seul coup, Le Docteur reprit connaissance. Il releva la tête et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Rory. Une larme coula de sa joue jusque l'épaule de Rory.

 **« Promet-moi que tu ne mourras pas... »**

Rory se sépara un peu du Docteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sécha une larme qui coulait contre sa joue, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **« R- Haha ! Tu es ridicule !**

 **D- Arrête de rire ! J'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Comment ça marche ce truc ?! »**

Rory lui adressa un dernier sourire en coin avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser.

 **« Tu t'es arrêté... »**

Le Docteur dévisagea Rory quelques secondes. En effet, il s'était arrêté de pleurer.

 _Wow... C'était... Nouveau ! Et... Étrangement bien... Raaah, je ne devrais pas être comme ça ! Amy vient de mourir..._

 **«D- Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça mon petit Rory !**

 **R- Je sais, je sais ! Tu t'inquiètes trop, Docteur ! »**

* * *

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, chapitre 3 ! J'ai un peu l'impression de poster dans le vide mais c'est pas grave ! x) Bref, si tu lis bah merci et manifeste toi s'il te plait je me sens seule ! x) Donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Un an s'était maintenant écoulé. Le Docteur et Rory étaient devenus au fil du temps, très proches. Ils étaient maintenant indispensables l'un pour l'autre. Des sentiments bien plus forts qu'une simple amitié était née dans les deux cœurs du Docteur. Quant à Rory, il avait grandi, en un an, il avait plus grandi qu'en 2 000 ans. Ses actes étaient réfléchis et inébranlables malgré la cruauté dont il faisait parfois preuve. En 5 mois, Torchood avait connaissance qu'une nouvelle personne voyageait avec le Docteur. Pour la première fois, c'était un homme, ce personnage qui inspirait autant la paix que la violence. Cet homme plus vieux que le Docteur. Plus que deux hommes, ils étaient deux légendes.

La première légende était celle d'un dieu. Il aurait voyagé à travers le temps dans une boîte bleue et sauverait la terre du démon qui viendrait hanter les humains. La seconde serait un peu plus récente. C'était avant la chute de Rome. Un romain devait partir à la guerre mais on raconte qu'un démon aurait enfermé l'âme de sa fiancée dans une boîte et qu'il aurait bravé la mort pour protéger la boîte et pour que sa fiancée soit toujours en paix. C'est à ce moment que leurs deux légendes se croisent. On raconte que le dieu à la boîte bleue proposa de faire revenir sa fiancée après ces 2 000 ans passés à la protéger en échange de sa force. Le romain, aveuglé par l'amour accepta et sa fiancé lui revint. Le dieu, qui se faisait appeler Docteur, l'emmena donc avec lui pour partir tuer les démons. Seulement la fiancée du romain tomba amoureuse du dieu et se transforma en démon. Le romain, soumit au pacte qu'il avait avec le Docteur, fut contraint de tuer sa propre fiancée. Et depuis, chaque personne qui faisait quelque chose de mal se retrouvait prise dans les griffes vengeresses du romain devenu ami du dieu.

Ces légendes ne pouvaient qu'amuser les deux amis, même si le ''dieu'' reconnaissait que Rory était devenu incroyablement fort en combat. Il avait cette soif de sang et de vengeance que peu de personnes savaient exploiter, chaque combat il tuait comme dans un dernier élan de rage qui le contrôlait. Le premier mois avait néanmoins été éprouvant et ils avaient tous deux crus réellement mourir à de nombreuses reprises. Ces aventures dans tout l'espace et le temps n'avaient pu que rapprocher ces deux hommes. Un seul serait rapidement mort sans l'autre pour assurer ses arrières. Cependant depuis quelques semaines Rory s'éloignait du Docteur, il assurait toujours sa protection s'il ne le faisait pas même mieux, mais il adressait le moins possible la parole au Docteur. Il le fuyait sans que le Docteur ne sache pourquoi. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'en être triste. Il avait toujours eu une très bonne relation avec Rory depuis leurs débuts en tant que duo. Il est vrai que le Docteur avait souvent reproché à Rory de tuer mais ce dernier s'était calmé, il ne tuait que si leurs vie était en danger et ne s'opposait pas à cela. Le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il aimait vraiment Rory, plus qu'un compagnon, plus qu'un frère d'arme, plus qu'un ami, Rory était Rory. Des sentiments sûrement normaux au bout d'un an à vivre et à risquer sa vie avec une personne avec qui l'on s'entend déjà bien. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles, maintenant que le Seigneur de temps commençait à avoir des sentiments bien plus forts à l'égard de Rory, mais ce dernier l'évitait. Mais ils devaient continuer ce qu'ils devaient faire. La Terre comme beaucoup d'autres planètes devaient être protégées et remises en ordre.

 **« D- Rory ! Où veux-tu aller aujourd'hui ?**

 **R- Mmh... Peu importe...**

 **D- Ouuuais ! Bon, alors que dis-tu de...**

 **R- De ?**

 **D- Là où nous sommes !**

 **R- Hein ? Dans le Tardis ?**

 **D- Oui ! Le Tardis me doit quelque chose, je voulais prendre un jour de congé, mais pas trop ennuyant ! Il a donc matérialisé le souvenir le plus précieux que j'ai dans chaque pièce !**

 **R- Le plus précieux ?**

 **D- Oui ou celui qui m'a le plus marqué, au choix du Tardis !**

 **R- Ok... Mais comment peut-on annuler l'apparition du souvenir ? Ils resteront toujours ?**

 **D- Je dois juste aller voir et l'illusion du souvenir disparaîtra ! »**

 _Pourquoi le Tardis lui doit quelque chose ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je sais qu'il a une âme depuis qu'il a pris un corps de femme mais... Bon... Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais de réponse encore une fois ! Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi une boîte bleue doit un service au Docteur. Il, ou plutôt elle, avait l'air de s'amuser avec le Docteur... A croire qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre hein..._

Rory se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Du foyer qui avait transporté l'âme du Tardis dans un corps de femme. Il l'avait bien aimé jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et que le Docteur soit prêt à verser une larme. Il avait été jaloux de cette femme qui s'emparait de son Docteur. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais sauf une fois, et cette fois il avait pleuré pour lui. Depuis sa jalousie n'avait cessé de grandir, chaque femme avec laquelle il osait parler et chaque fois qu'il était triste de quitter quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il gagnerait le Docteur, et pour ça, il était prêt à rejouer avec ''la femme du Docteur'', le Tardis.

 **« R- On y va ?**

 **D- Par où commence-t-on ?**

 **R- … Il n'y a rien ici ? Aucun souvenir dans la salle de contrôle ?**

 **D- En effet c'est étrange, elle se cache ?**

 **S- Bonjours Docteur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !**

 **D- How, Bonjour, Sexy ! »**

 _Premier souvenir, la salle de contrôle, le Tardis dans un corps de femme. Trop facile !_

Il voulait reprendre son Docteur à toutes ces femmes mais de là à se battre contre la plus forte en chair et en os. Il essayait de se convaincre que les événements s'amélioraient une fois qu'elle serait partie. Après tout il n'avait qu'à changer de pièce pour que leurs visons de souvenirs s'arrêtent. L'âme du Tardis parut enfin s'intéresser à Rory qui commençait à se poser des questions.

 _Tous les souvenirs du Docteur se trouvent donc dans ces salles..._

 **« S- Ho ! Mon voleur ! Vous êtes resté avec le plus mignon !**

 **R- Ça veut dire qu'Amy est ici ?**

 **S- Oh, non, j'ai commencé par enlever tous les compagnons d'eleven ! Mon voleur aurait des réactions très étranges vous savez !**

 **R- Je vois... »**

Le Docteur paraissait terriblement heureux. Il jouait avec le Tardis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ils ne se reverraient sûrement plus jamais. On ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était le Tardis, il lui manquait quelque chose, ce n'était qu'une simple copie, même Rory pouvait aisément le voir.

 **« S- Amy Mignonne ?**

 **R- Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ? Je m'appelle Rory ! Et comment vous connaissez Amy ?**

 **S- Je suis le Tardis. Et bien sûr que je sais comment tu t'appelles ! Rory Williams, mort des dizaines de fois dans des dizaines de dimensions. Amoureux d'Amy il y a longtemps et père de-**

 **D- Sexy ! Tu parles trop ma vielle.**

 **S- D'accord, j'aime vraiment quand vous m'appelez comme cela mon Docteur. Mais Rory Williams est le premier homme qui accompagne et suis mon voleur au lieu de suivre son amour avide d'aventure par amour ! Quoi que-**

 **R- Sexy !**

 **S- Oh ! Oui, Sexy est mon prénom. Mon voleur me l'a donné. »**

 _Merci de me le rappeler, c'est toi ''sexy''... Pfff... J'en ai marre ! C'est pas que je la haï mais cette femme n'a aucune pudeur ou politesse... Mais depuis quand je l'appelle Sexy moi ?_

 **« D- Bon Sexy, on va y aller... C'est étrange que tu puisses interagir avec nous…**

 **S- Je suis le Tardis et je viens avec vous !**

 **R- Tu peux pas, je croyais qu'on n'avait qu'à aller dans les pièces pour effacer le souvenir qui s'y trouvait !**

 **S- Capitaine Williams, oh, non on ne vous appelle pas de cette manière en ce monde. Mais je suis le Tardis, Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale, oui, je suis le Tardis et quand mon Docteur est aux commandes, et même quand il n'y est pas, c'est moi qui décide !**

 **R- *Mon Docteur...***

 **D- J'avais envie de faire un bon dans ma ligne temporelle ! Allons-y ! Ah, non, ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça, enfin d'un point de vue logique si c'est moi mais je n'avais pas le même visage à ce moment-là bien que j'avais une de ces lignes, whaou ! Mais bref je m'égare et mes mains sont fatiguées à force de faire des gestes alors nous y allons !**

 **R- … C'est parti... »**

Ils partirent donc tous les trois à la nouvelle conquête du Tardis. Les pièces étaient nombreuses et les souvenirs du Docteur étaient aussi bien hilarants qu'effrayants. Ils voyaient souvent des hommes, certains parlaient d'une façon étrange, étaient vieux ou encore avaient une aura terriblement sombre. Le Docteur paraissait nostalgique de tous les revoir, jaloux parfois. Ils étaient une douzaine et étaient souvent accompagnés par une demoiselle. Rory savait que le Docteur avait déjà voyagé avec de nombreuses personnes avant lui mais cette fois il n'imaginait pas le Docteur gérer des personnes comme ces vieux hommes grincheux. Des fois une image de dégoût se posait sur le visage du Docteur à la vue d'un de ces hommes qui ne semblait pas voir le petit groupe. Parfois il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. De nombreux souvenirs perdus dans la mémoire de Docteur refaisaient surface dans une boîte bleue. Ils marchaient, se baladaient, riaient et des fois un certain malaise était présent entre Rory et le Docteur, la copie de Sexy, elle, n'avait aucune gêne encore une fois. En sortant d'une pièce où se trouvait une jeune fille blonde sautant dans les bras d'un jeune homme, ils finirent par déambuler dans un couloir, un couloir sombre, un couloir ou de nombreux mots étaient inscrit.

 **« D- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici...**

 **S- Il fait partie d'une autre dimension, une dimension où Amy est vivante mais où Rory est encore mort.**

 **R- ''Encore'' ?! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir moi...**

 **S- Toi et Amy avez été séparés par une porte pendant une fuite. Elle est revenue une fois après plusieurs jours. Vous êtes reparti pour fuir, une porte vous a séparé une deuxième fois, elle est revenue au bout de 2 000 ans. »**

La gorge de Rory se serra. Il avait totalement tourné la page, mais le fait d'imaginer qu'elle l'ait abandonné dans une autre dimension le faisait frissonner. Ces portes dans sa tête, ces portes qu'il avait fermées à jamais sur ces 2 000 ans. Elles s'effaçaient, ces portes n'était donc pas de bons remèdes. Les portes s'ouvraient et relâchaient en lui des sentiments enfouis depuis bien longtemps.

 **« Puis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle a vu cela. »**

Rory sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Le poids de son corps était lourd, trop lourd. Le couloir face à lui était terrifiant, les murs étaient remplis de mots écris avec violence. ''KILL AMY'', ''DIE AMY'', ''HATE AMY'', ces mots terrifiants, cette haine présente dans le lieu, un cadavre au milieu de ce sinistre couloir. C'était lui, un autre lui, mais c'était lui. De quels souvenirs tout cela venait-il ?

 **« S- Heureusement après tu es revenu ! C'était la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé, Amy moins mignonne était très triste, pour elle seulement quelques instants s'étaient écoulés. Pour ton autre toi de longues années. Tellement de Rory Williams se sont mélangés en ces lieux qu'un endroit non peuplé par un souvenir est pris par un souvenir de l'un de vous deux d'une autre dimension.**

 **D- Mais... Comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

 **S- Je suis le Tardis. Je sais tout du passé, du présent et du futur, de toutes les planètes, de toutes les galaxies, de tous les univers.**

 **R- …**

 **D- Rory, Rory, reprend-toi ! Ça va aller ! Rory, ce n'est pas toi. »**

Rory se releva, aidé du Docteur et de l'âme du Tardis. Pour la première fois, il ne culpabilisait pas de ne pas avoir l'envie d'être de nouveau avec Amy. Il le voulait. Cette escapade allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait du mal, mais ne montrait rien. Il ne laisserait pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus, il n'aimait plus Amy mais il le devait, il devait l'aimer. Ils continuèrent leur voyage dans le Tardis. De nombreux hommes étaient toujours là, mais beaucoup d'images de femmes avec _son_ Docteur apparaissaient. Des femmes qu'il n'avait sans doute invité qu'une simple fois dans son Tardis, mais qui pourtant était son souvenir dans cette salle. Les images d'univers parallèles se multipliaient, des images venant d'une autre personne, venant d'eux. Rory luttait, beaucoup de ces images étaient d'Amy, il voulait la rejoindre, non pas parce qu'il l'aimait mais plutôt parce que c'était comme cela que ça devait être. La raison de toutes ces visions était pourtant simple, le Tardis créait des salles en fonction des besoins de ses occupants. Certaines salles étaient créées dans d'autres dimensions pour y être utilisé, puis les mêmes salles étaient créées et le Tardis qui récupérait les souvenirs de tous les Rory Williams et de tous les Docteur de l'infinité d'univers. Parmi tant d'autres, une salle était à moitié ouverte. Le Docteur parlait avec la copie d'âme du Tardis laissant Rory rentrer seul dans une salle. L'espoir d'y voir un souvenir du Docteur s'effaça.

 _Non..._

Rory s'écroula. Une femme était devant lui, en pleurs. Amy le regardait, ou du moins il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait. Son regard pourtant vide perforait tout son être.

 **« Comment peux-tu m'abandonner pour lui ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?! »**

Un hurlement strident déchira les lieux.

 **« RORY ?! »**

Le Docteur accourra dans la pièce et vit Amy avec son regard vide, des larmes sur les joues, une expression de colère et de rancœur sur le visage à répéter un ''pourquoi ?'' qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rory était à ses pieds, hurlant à l'agonie et pleurant. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Amy qui prenait la forme d'une torture pour Rory.

 **« R- DOCTEUR ! AIDEZ-MOI ! EFFACEZ-LA !**

 **D- …**

 **S- Docteur, il est mon compagnon à moi aussi et vous devez l'aider. »**

Le Docteur ne quittait pas Amy des yeux, elle venait d'une autre dimension, c'était certain, mais ce regard ne lui ressemblait pas, ou du moins il le l'avait jamais vu. Ce regard sadique remplit de haine le captivait. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, son corps avait du mal à fonctionner tellement la copie de la femme devant lui le captivait.

 _Pourquoi Rory..._

 **« R- DOCTEUR !**

 **D- Rory ! Excuse-moi ! Sexy, Aide moi, sortons-le d'ici ! Vite !**

 **S- Très bien Docteur. »**

Le Docteur n'eut en fait pas réellement besoin de l'aide du Tardis. Il désintégra le couloir ce qui les fit revenir dans la salle de contrôle. Rory, qui ne hurlait plus, laissait néanmoins ces larmes couler. Sa voix était tremblante, haletante, peu sûre d'elle et désespérée. Il s'accrochait au Docteur, le serrait dans ses bras alors qu'il était encore assit sur le sol.

 **« D- Rory ? Ça va aller, arrête de pleurer, c'est fini.**

 **R- Do- Docteur... Je vous en supplie... Effacez... Effacez mes souvenirs... Effacez-la de ma mémoire !**

 **D- … C'est impossible Rory...**

 **R- Le memory worm... Je vous en supplie... Je- Je ne peux plus le supporter... »**

Les pleurs continuaient, le Docteur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait voulu céder à la demande de Rory, mais le ver de mémoire ne pouvait pas enlever les souvenirs avec Amy sans altérer le reste.

 _Je ne veux pas que Rory perde la mémoire... Je le veux comme ça c'est..._

 **« S- Mon Docteur, c'est possible si vous supprimez tous les souvenirs d'Amélia Pond dans la mémoire du Tardis et que vous les remplacer par des personnes susceptibles de prendre sa place en fonction de l'époque, des agissements et du caractère d'Amélia Pond.**

 **D- C'est impossible, cela serait un trop gros choc... Tous ses sentiments passés seraient altérés, il ne pourrait pas le supporter et personne n'est capable de faire ça !**

 **S- Sexy n'est pas comme vous Docteur. Fusionnez votre grand idiot au Tardis.**

 **D- Mon Idiot ? Mais le choc serait trop grand !**

 **R- Docteur ! Aidez-moi... Je vous en supplie... C'est impossible de le supporter... Je... Je veux... Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme ça...**

 **D- Serais-tu prêt à effacer Amy de ta mémoire ?**

 **R- … Elle... Je ne veux plus... Docteur, s'il te plaît, aide-moi...**

 **D- … D'accord... »**

La copie de Sexy disparu et le cœur du Tardis se mit à briller plus que la normale. Rory ferma les yeux se plongeant dans un sommeil peu naturel. Une dernière larme coula des yeux clos et éteins de Rory, c'était sûrement une larme d'excuse, Rory s'excusait de l'oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire ''comme il doit être''. Le Docteur connecta ce qu'il restait de Robotique en son corps au Tardis puis trifouilla quelques boutons, laissant le Tardis faire la majorité des choses et préférant rester aux côtés de celui dont la santé mentale était encore plus en danger que la sienne. Les câbles reliant Sexy au centurion endormit commencèrent à briller. Briller d'une puissance telle que l'on aurait dit que le Tardis aspirait sa vie toute entière. Puis, venu de nulle part, un souffle d'énergie s'échappa du cœur du Tardis. Le docteur le prit, gagnant de nouvelles années à vivre.

 _On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile si je dois le sauver..._

Les câbles revinrent à leur apparence d'origine puis le Docteur coupa la connexion, plus inquiet que jamais. Rory se releva d'un seul coup, comme électrocuter. Son corps bougeait mais il paraissait sans vie, comme s'il était contrôlé, telle une marionnette. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le Docteur sans le moindre signe de vie intérieur ou sentiment, avant de les refermer contre sa volonté et de retomber sur le sol.

 **« Rory ? Rory ?! Tu fais quoi là ?! Rory ! ... Rory.. ne meurt pas... »**

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et ce début de fic et laisse un review, un signe, je pleure dans ma solitude :'(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Rory était dans une chambre du Tardis, une chambre d'hôpital créée pour lui. Après que ce dernier se soit effondré sur le sol, le Docteur s'était précipité sur lui, sûr qu'il était mort pour de bon. Il s'était rendu compte, à quel point cet homme comptait pour lui. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amis, mais très peu avaient autant comptés pour lui. Il était proche des gens mais gardait toujours ses distances avec eux. Rory était différent, ils étaient en quelque sorte pareils, Rory et le Docteur, deux vieux hommes qui avaient tout perdu. Mais malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas pleuré pour sa mort. Une simple respiration. C'est cela qui donnait de l'espoir au Docteur. Ce dernier avait arrêté de sortir du Tardis et ce depuis un mois, une semaine et trois jours, préférant s'occuper de l'homme au bord de la mort plutôt que d'aider l'univers. Il avait le temps, trop de temps, surtout s'il devait être seul. Pour le moment, sa seule préoccupation était Rory, il savait pourtant que le choc était trop grand pour que Rory puisse le surmonter sans encombre. Tous les soirs il allait dans le mini hôpital du Tardis et vérifiait si tout allait bien ou plutôt si l'état de Rory ne s'était pas aggravé. Tous les soirs depuis un mois, une semaine et trois jours, le Docteur allait au bord du lit de Rory, et quelques fois, il laissait quelques larmes de désespoir et de culpabilité couler le long de ses joues.

 _Rory... Excuse-moi, tout est de ma faute ! Reviens... Je ne veux plus être seul, tu étais vieux mais tu pouvais encore vivre... Tu n'étais pas qu'un homme qui m'accompagnais, tu n'étais pas qu'un passe-temps ou un ami passager qui m'accompagnait... Non... Rory... Reviens, je t'en supplie ! Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'oublier ?!_

Un de ces soirs où le Docteur pleurait au désespoir, l'une des machines auquel était relié Rory bipa. La tension de Rory chuta grandement laissant le Docteur dans une totale incompréhension. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son état empire. Le Docteur regarda Rory autant terrorisé par l'idée de sa mort, qu'intéressé par le sujet du problème. Il pointa son tournevis sonique en direction du ''malade'' en essayant comme il le pouvait de maintenir une tension la plus probable possible. Le cœur de Rory battait vite, trop vite quant à sa tension, elle était proche de zéro, trop proche de zéro. Il se passait quelque chose qui était loin qu'être normal.

 **« Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Rory, si tu meurs, tu as intérêt à revenir t'expliquer ! »**

Le Docteur ne comprenait plus rien, Rory n'était certes plus très humain, mais avoir une tension négative et pas moins de 200 battements de cœur par minute relevait de l'impossible pour un humain et encore plus pour un robot. Une tension négative et un cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, son corps aurait dû imploser. Le Docteur ne pouvait plus rien faire, il ne supportait plus le bruit de la machine qui lui indiquait la mort de Rory, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il coupa toutes les machines auxquelles Rory était connecté. Il tomba à genoux et cacha son visage entre ses deux bras, c'était décidément la fin de Rory Williams, et le Docteur n'avait rien pu y faire. Rory allait mourir, par sa faute.

 **« Docteur ? »**

 _Une nouvelle voix qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma longue vie... De ma trop longue vie... Je devrais partir... Je ne peux pas bouger... Je... Je... Je suis désolé..._

 **« Docteur ? Docteur ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Où est-ce qu'on est ? »**

Le Docteur n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il entendait. Sa peur et son excitation se mélangeaient, mais il ne montrait rien, ou du moins, il essayait.

 _Les morts parlent ?_

Il releva doucement la tête et osa observa Rory de haut en bas, puis finit par le fixer droit dans les yeux, cherchant un signe de vie. Il avait peur que son regard soit le même qu'il a un mois, ce regard mort. Rory était bien vivant, ses yeux brillaient et étaient remplis d'un sentiment d'incompréhension propre à la vie. Ils se rendirent leurs regards pendant quelques longs instants, les larmes de tristesse, de joie et de surprise du Docteur avaient bouleversé une fois de plus Rory. Le Docteur s'approcha doucement de lui, approchant sa main de son visage, non sûr que Rory soit vraiment vivant, il aurait très bien pu être une illusion, il était mort de nombreuses fois, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il meurt pour de bon. Sa main était à quelques millimètres de son visage et Rory continuait à le regarder, plein d'incompréhension. Le Docteur ne le toucha même pas du bout des doigts qu'il lui sauta dans les bras. Il s'était résigné à avoir perdu cet homme qu'il serrait maintenant dans ses bras alors qu'il était en vie.

 **« R- Do- Docteur ?**

 **D- Rory ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Non ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !**

 **R- Ça va, ça va ! Du calme... Maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

Le Docteur ne se calma pas, mais arrêta de prendre cet air dramatique pour un autre qui lui allait beaucoup mieux. Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre, pas la vérité, il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était bien trop dangereux pour Rory qui n'était toujours qu'à moitié remit du choc. Il fallait qu'il trouve un mensonge, un mensonge plausible, quelque chose qu'il pourrait expliquer facilement, quelque chose qui serait vite perdu dans l'oubli, comme... Amy.

 **« D- Ah ! Heu... Un Dalek t'as tiré dessus... Tu aurais dû mourir !**

 **R- Un Dalek ?! Je ne me souviens de rien qui a un lien avec un Dalek...**

 **D- … Le choc a sûrement dû altérer ta mémoire !**

 **R- Cette fois ça me paraît un peu surréaliste tu ne trouves pas ? Je serais immortel ?**

 **D- Quoi ? Nooon, un vieil ami est immortel ! Il est pas-**

 **R- Ah bon ? Il n'est pas resté avec toi ?**

 **D- On a voyagé ensemble puis il a sacrifié sa vie pour moi alors qu'il n'était pas encore immortel, c'est un gentil garçon ! Il aime un peu trop les armes mais...**

 **R- Tu l'aimais ?**

 **D- Hein ?! Non, bien sûr que non voyons !**

 **R- Il t'aimait ? Pour se sacrifier comme il l'a fait...**

 **D- Et bien je n'irais pas jusque-là, il m'a embrassé et a gardé ma main avec lui et aime aussi bien les hommes que les femmes !**

 **R- …**

 **D- Enfin bref ! Tu m'as fait peur et ça ce n'est pas bien mon petit Rory, pas bien du tout ! Mais maintenant tu es de nouveau opérationnel ! Ou du moins tu le seras très bientôt et on pourra repartir ! Où veux-tu aller Rory Williams ? J'ai pensé à-**

 **R- Tu parles trop. »**

Rory s'agrippa à la veste du Docteur, l'obligeant à se rapprocher, il ferma les yeux laissant le Docteur prendre conscience de la situation. Pour la première fois dans cette forme, le Docteur resta calme, ou plutôt, il était sérieux. Il posa ses mains sur le lit et agrippa le drap, laissant Rory s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le Docteur ne faisait aucun de ces grands gestes étranges auxquels les deux hommes étaient habitués, il ferma simplement les yeux, agrippant encore plus le drap sous ses mains. Rory ouvra les yeux, voyant l'état du Docteur.

 _Mignon._

Il fermait les yeux, avait les joues rouges pour la première fois depuis plus de 200 ans et ce petit air innocent. Il paraissait si jeune, il n'avait vécu que des aventures, il n'avait jamais... attendu. Rory agrippa sa nuque, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. C'était bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait pour le Docteur, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se contrôler et supporter un baiser qui ne voulait probablement rien dire pour Rory. Ce dernier se sépara du Docteur et pu le voir, haletant, même quand il courait, il ne l'avait jamais été. Les poings serrés, les yeux toujours fermés et des larmes aux coins de ceux-ci.

 **« R- Docteur ? »**

Rory regarda le Docteur rouvrir les yeux, gêné. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et le Docteur s'empressa de la faire disparaître grâce à sa manche. Il en avait marre de pleurer, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. La dernière fois était sous une autre forme, et pour une autre histoire d'amour. Elles étaient rares mais toujours touchantes. Et cette fois encore, impossible pour le Docteur.

 **« R- Mmh... Désolé... Je- Je vais dormir... sûrement...**

 **D- Rory c'est-**

 **R- C'est pas grave ! Ça fait très longtemps que j'en avais envie ! Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je- J'avais peur... De quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Les Daleks ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne recommencerais pas !**

 **D- …**

 **R- Docteur, s'il te plaît, dors avec moi cette nuit ! J'ai peur de ces sentiments... Il y a des personnes dans ma tête... Des personnes avec qui j'ai vécu mais qui me semble si étrangères... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu me faire...**

 **D- Excuse-moi Rory... C'est sûrement de ma faute... Je resterais avec toi ! »**

Rory ne comprit pas les mots du Docteur, mais il l'aimait et ferait tout pour pouvoir rester avec lui, même lui mentir. Règle Numéro 1 : Le Docteur ment. Règle Numéro 2 : Rory ment aussi. Cette sensation étrange et terrifiante, ses sentiments passés n'étaient que de simples calculs. Tous, sauf ceux du Docteur, il ne l'avait pas toujours aimé, cela ne faisait que quelques mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des centaines de questions. Le Docteur qui était en effet resté avec lui, lui répéterait que ça passerait, qu'il fallait attendre que son passé se remette en place à cause du choc dû au Dalek. Il avait confiance en lui et voulait continuer de parler avec lui, mais la fatigue l'emportait. Le Docteur était assis à ses côtés et les paupières de Rory tombèrent. Il regarda encore une fois Rory, endormi comme un enfant, puis il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il se colla contre le mur quelques instants, puis repartit dans la salle de contrôle, faire on ne sait quoi avec le Tardis, sans doute regarder quels étaient les souvenirs et changements causés par Sexy.

 _Rory... T'es... Raaah ! Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? Tu devrais m'éviter... Ce n'est pas que jouer avec toi... C'est... Trop dangereux..._

Le Docteur tenait décidément trop à Rory, trop pour lui permettre de mourir durant une autre de ses folles escapades. Il devait le ramener chez lui, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Le Docteur avait peur de se retrouver encore seul, mais la vie de son compagnon comptait plus pour lui que ce sentiment de solitude. Le seul endroit qui pourrait laisser Rory en sécurité et le Docteur en paix n'était autre que la Terre, la planète que Rory avait fini par détester. Mais après tout, si quelque chose se passait sur cette planète qui concernerait des envahisseurs extra-terrestres, il y avait toujours Torchwood et U.N.I.T. qui protégeait la Terre et ses habitants. Si ça le nécessitait, ces deux organisations n'aurait qu'à appeler le Tardis et le Docteur arriverait avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de raccrocher. Le Docteur réfléchit de nouveau à l'idée, il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la réapparition de la vraie mémoire de Rory, c'était bien trop dangereux, sans compter que son corps n'était plus totalement humain et qu'un second coma ne pourrait pas se terminer sur terre comme dans le mini hôpital du Tardis. Le Docteur actionna le Tardis, déterminé, il rentrait sur Terre pour la survie de son vieux compagnon. Le Tardis ne bougea, étonnement, pas énormément, ou du moins pas assez pour faire tomber le Docteur sans qu'il se tienne. Il partit chercher Rory, toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital, qui commençait à se réveiller. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre contre Rory qui ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rentrer sur Terre. Il rentra dans la chambre, prit une seringue pendant que Rory ouvrait les yeux et la planta dans son épaule provoquant la surprise de Rory.

 **« R- Docteur qu'est-ce que ! Vous faites...**

 **D- Désolé... »**

Le romain ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, laissant quelques heures au Docteur pour régler ses comptes avec cette planète. Il avait atterri devant la maison du père de Rory, c'était sa famille la plus proche. Il était venu une fois en voyage avec eux sur un vaisseau remplit de dinosaure, une autre fois, quand les cubes avaient envahi le monde, il les avait surveillé, jour et nuit pendant des mois. Il avait toujours plein d'admiration pour le Docteur peu importe ses erreurs, il voyait toujours le Docteur pour plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait toujours été désolé pour la petite Amélia Pond, à vrai dire, il ne parlait pas trop de tout cela en la présence du Docteur, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de voir que son fils voyageait et risquait sa vie avec un fou dans une boîte. Le père de Rory, qui avait entendu le Tardis arriver, se précipita à la porte de ce dernier. Il toqua pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le Docteur transportait Rory pour le remettre sur terre. Il finit par sortir, Rory dans les bras et un air triste sur le visage devant l'incompréhension de Brian Williams.

 **« B- Docteur ! Rory ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!**

 **D- C'est une longue histoire... »**

Brian continua sans cesse de questionner le Docteur, les questions s'enchaînaient, mais le Docteur ignorait tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du père inquiet, se concentrant sur la respiration de Rory qu'il entendait pour la dernière fois. Il monta dans une chambre, déposa Rory sur le lit puis repartit dans le salon toujours harcelé par Brian. Le Docteur finit par s'installer dans le canapé, toujours avec ce visage sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait qu'à moitié. Brian s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda une dernière fois.

 **« Docteur, qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? »**

Le Docteur prit un ton grave et sérieux que le père de Rory n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il commença par raconter brièvement et une nouvelle fois l'horrible histoire de la mort d'Amy. Il marqua une pause dans son récit, cherchant les parties qui lui semblait mieux de couper pour son propre intérêt. Il finit par reprendre la parole, racontant des choses que Brian ignorait encore et quelques-unes qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître. La journée avec le Tardis, ses morts, et enfin, la vision d'Amy. Il ne lui a pas dit l'effondrement de Rory, à quel point il lui avait été dur pour lui de le voir dans cet état, il avait enlevé tous les éléments qu'il ne voulait garder que pour lui et Rory, ses souvenirs. Il conclut évidement par son changement de mémoire et son coma étrange. Le père de Rory ne cherchait pas plus loin que ce que l'on lui disait. Il respectait assez le Docteur pour suivre ce qu'il lui disait sans poser de questions inutiles et comprenant bien que c'était pour le bien de son fils. Les règles dont il se souvenait avait été mises à jour pour l'occasion.

Règle N°1 : Le Docteur ment.

Règle N°2 : Rory ment aussi.

Règle N°3 : Ne pas parler d'Amy.

Règle N°4 : Ne PAS parler d'Amy.

Règle N°5 : Ne jamais contredire Rory sur les souvenirs qu'il croit vrais.

Règle N°6 : Rory pose des questions concernant le Docteur ou les extra-terrestres uniquement à Torchwood (Cardiff).

Règle N°7 : S'il est en danger, appeler directement le Docteur au 07700 900461.

Brian approuva le règlement d'un signe de tête et remonta dans la chambre de Rory pour rester à son chevet. Le Docteur le suivit et regarda Rory pour la dernière fois, il partit laissant ces derniers mots, tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

 **« Il travaillera avec un vieil ami... »**

 _Adieu..._

* * *

C'est beaucoup trop court pour être fini...


	5. Chapter 5

Slt les crush :$ J'm'entraine avec les disquettes ! Un jours, j'arriverais à draguer comme personne, en attendant, je continue à écrire des fic bizarres !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le Docteur se réfugia à nouveau dans son Tardis. À présent, ce serait une habitude. Il rentrerait dans son Tardis, sans Rory. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait décidé de garder de cet homme serait un baiser, le dernier, le Docteur s'y était résolu. Il actionna une manette du Tardis, sans la moindre conviction. Pendant les quelques secondes de voyage, il se concentra, non pas pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais plutôt pour le cacher le mieux possible. Il était parti quelques jours avant ces tristes adieux, à Cardiff cette fois, où plutôt à Torchwood. Il avait une annonce à faire, ou plutôt une demande. Ils ne pourraient pas refuser dans aucun cas, Rory les trouverait. Le bruit du Tardis résonna dans les locaux de Torchwood. Les 4 membres présents à l'intérieur ne comprenaient en aucun cas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Toutes les feuilles volaient et ce bruit qui ne cessait de retentir et qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des centièmes de secondes. Une boîte bleue apparue sous leurs yeux, elle n'y était pas, puis maintenant elle y était. C'était extraterrestre, c'était dangereux. Et par le mauvais réflexe que ces gens avaient, ils pointèrent leurs armes vers la boîte inconnue au bataillon. Les secondes passèrent comme des heures puis, un homme finit par sortir de la boîte bleue, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **« Bonjour, Torchwood, je suis le Docteur ! »**

Personne ne bougea, stupéfait de l'apparence totalement détendue, voire quelque peu ridicule, de l'intrus qui était à côté d'eux. Une femme cria, demandant au Docteur de s'identifier. Elle, il ne l'aimait pas, elle pointait son arme comme s'il était un jouet, elle ne semblait pas comprendre que la chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains enlevait une vie aussi facilement. Le Docteur ne s'attarda pas sur cette femme qui continuait à crier, mais balaya la pièce des yeux, la décoration, bien que très réduite, ressemblait à une ancienne forme du Tardis. Quant à la technologie présente, elle était bien avancée, même en dehors de la technologie extra-terrestre, pour des humains de cette époque, il était pourtant presque impossible de comprendre les bases fondamentales de ces technologies.

 **« Qui a fait tout ça ? »**

Une deuxième femme baissa le regard pendant que l'autre cria de nouveau une identification. Le Docteur se demanda pourquoi cette question n'avait toujours pas été réglée, ce qui lui fit également remarquer que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, le plus important, celui dont le Docteur avait besoin pour le moment. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser une nouvelle question, le bruit d'une porte résonna.

 **« Ça vous dit japonais ce soir ? »**

Jack commença à faire le tour de la base voyant que ses collèges et amis n'étaient pas à leurs endroits habituels. La femme qui criait appela Jack, lui demandant de voir le plus vite possible, en hurlant qu'il y avait un problème. Jack suivit la voix de la jeune femme sans se poser la question de ce qu'il se passait réellement. D'un seul coup, il aperçut enfin le Tardis.

 **« Salut, Jack ! »**

Le Tardis, le Docteur. Il se précipita vers le centre de l'attention, ne faisant même pas attention aux autres personnes. Il savait bien que ses amis ne le connaissaient pas, mais tant pis pour eux. Le Capitaine accourra vers cette nouvelle forme du Docteur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

 **« Docteur ! »**

Les membres parurent troublés de cette réaction. Jack accourra vers la boîte bleue pour serrer dans ses bras la personne qui était à ses côtés. Le Docteur ouvrit les bras, heureux de retrouver un vieil ami, même avec un accueil aussi froid et un énorme manque affectif. Le Capitaine lui sauta dans les bras, il n'avait en effet jamais vu cette apparence, ni ce caractère, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait être différent de l'ancien, il était le Docteur et c'était tout ce qui importait.

 _Le Docteur reste le Docteur, peu importe sa forme._

Sous le choc, Jack le lâcha quelques secondes pour l'embrasser. Il aimait ce Seigneur du Temps, ce Docteur, Le Docteur. Ce dernier ne put qu'analyser la situation et les mouvements de Jack en attendant la fin du baiser avec une impatience bien dissimulée. Une fois ce dernier enfin terminé, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, Rory embrassait décidément mieux. Il sortit de ses pensées aussi nostalgiques et heureuses que tristes et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avant que Jack le regarde plus intensément.

 **« Tu as bien changé... »**

Les mots étaient sûrement sortis seuls, mais ces derniers troublèrent le Docteur. Il avait vraiment changé depuis. C'était bien étrange, ses anciennes formes, il ne s'en souvenait pas, ou presque pas. Il ne les oubliait pas non plus, mais elle faisait à chaque fois parti d'un tout.

 **« On se reverra bien plus tard... »**

Il reposa son attention sur les quatre personnes qui pointaient encore leurs armes sur eux, ne sachant plus quoi faire et n'osant plus vraiment bouger.

 **« D- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur et je dois avouer que votre accueil ne me laisse pas de marbre.**

 **J- C'est lui. C'est le Docteur, c'est** _ **mon**_ **Docteur !**

 **D- Plus vraiment...**

 **J- Vous pouvez avoir une pleine confiance en lui. »**

Ils baissèrent leurs armes, toujours aussi intrigués et inquiets. Tous sauf un, un qui paraissait haïr le Docteur, il était étrange et paraissait beaucoup apprécier le Capitaine, mais ces histoires n'étaient pas très intéressantes. Le Seigneur du Temps n'y prêta pas grande attention non plus et reposa sa question maintenant qu'il était, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, rassuré sur la présence de cet être et de sa boîte.

 **« Et donc, qui a créé tout ça ? »**

Une tête se releva, celle de la femme qui criait, elle regarda le Docteur comme si tout était normale.

 **« ?- Ah ! C'est Toshiko.**

 **D- Et qui est cette Toshiko ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas vous...**

 **T- Non, c'est moi. »**

La petite japonaise avait levé la tête, de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Jack croisa les bras, intéressé par la suite des événements. Le Docteur s'approcha de la jeune femme mettant son tournevis sonique à côté de son visage pour que celle-ci y fasse très attention. Il le déclencha et la jeune femme parla avec toujours un peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

 **« T- C'est- C'est sonique ! Je suis allée dans la prison de UNIT pour en créer un à partir de plans...**

 **D- La Terre n'a pas de plan correct sur mon tournevis sonique.**

 **J- Elle en a corrigé un inconsciemment et il a fonctionné.**

 **D- Toshiko Sato c'est bien ça ?**

 **T- Comme vous connaissez mon prénom ?**

 **D- Il est écrit sur votre blouse. Vous êtes brillante ! Héhé, Que diriez-vous d'un petit voyage ? Je règle cette histoire et vous emmène où vous le voulez dans l'espace et le temps.**

 **S- C'est une blague ?**

 **D- Bien sûr que non ma chère, préparez-vous à visiter l'Univers ! »**

Le Docteur se rapprocha à nouveau de Jack, puis se pencha à son oreille pour pouvoir parler sans que le reste des personnes présentes puisse l'entendre.

 **« Capitaine, j'ai une requête à vous faire, vous pourriez quitter votre poste un moment ? »**

Jack ne fut même pas déçu de savoir que le Docteur n'était pas venu pour une visite de routine, sachant bien évidemment que le Docteur ne venait pas pour ce genre de chose, une fois qu'il quittait quelqu'un, il ne s'occupait plus de sa vie peu importe ce qu'ils avaient vécu. L'immortel l'invita à monter dans son bureau pour plus de discrétion mais le Docteur, dirigeant les yeux vers ce qui lui semblait être le dit bureau déclina, préférant, et restant fidèle à lui-même et à son cher Tardis. Le Capitaine accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de monter dans le Tardis, pressé de voir ce qu'il était devenu et si, comme le tournevis sonique, il avait bien changé. Le Docteur le suivit de bon cœur devant le regard ébahi de quatre personnes totalement déboussolées de voir deux personnes, dont une qui était apparue comme par magie, rentrer dans une boîte bleue. Jack fit le tour du nouvel intérieur avec un grand sourire, mais conclu avec un simple signe de la tête pour approuver.

 **« D- Capitaine, j'ai un service à vous demander.**

 **J- Et quel est-il donc ?**

 **D- Engagez un nouveau membre.**

 **J- Engager quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qui ?**

 **D- Rory Williams.**

 **J- Rory Williams ? Attendez ! Celui de la légende ?! Le Dernier Centurion ?**

 **D- Oui, c'est bien lui.**

 **J- Mais il a voyagé des centaines d'années avec vous !**

 **D- Environ 3 ans au total...**

 **J- Il ne supportera pas le changement. Même si nous le contactons ou qu'UNIT le fait, il est totalement impossible qu'il s'en remette. Et ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de faire ça Docteur.**

 **D- C'est une longue histoire... »**

Le Docteur raconta une nouvelle fois cette histoire, ces mots qui lui pesaient sur les cœurs, il voulait ranger ses souvenirs et ses sentiments dans une boîte, les chérir sans les regretter et sourire d'avoir envie de pleurer, mais c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il raconta donc son histoire, tristement, froidement et avec regrets, mais il la raconta. La rencontre avec la fille qui attendait, la première mort de Rory, son grand retour puis la mort d'Amy et la suite des événements. Mais Jack écouta attentivement, le plan du Docteur était plutôt simple. Après qu'il ait laissé Rory sur Terre, Torchwood allait alors donc prendre le relais pour ne pas trop le brusquer dans son changement de vie. Jack avait un peu de mal avec l'idée que le Docteur laisse Rory sur Terre après la promesse qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt, mais ce dernier avait trop bien joué sur les mots. Le Capitaine finit par accepter, comprenant les risques dû à son passé et mais heureux de pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux Rory Williams, le Dernier Centurion, l'homme trahi, vengé, mort, détruit, sans souvenir et terriblement dangereux. Le Docteur ne put que remercier son vieil ami, lui demandant par la même occasion de lui prêter cette Sato pour compagne pendant un petit temps. Cette femme ne remplacerait pas Rory et ne comblerait certainement pas le vide que ce dernier a laissé dans le Tardis et le quotidien du Docteur, mais elle était très intelligente et cette qualité suffirait pour qu'elle ait un accès, même temporaire et réduit au Tardis et à l'Univers. Il sortit enfin de la boîte bleue suivi par Jack, se précipitant vers la jeune femme qu'il cherchait.

 **« D- Alors Toshiko Sato, prête pour le grand départ ?**

 **S- C'est une mauvaise blague ?**

 **D- Vous aimez le poisson crème anglaise ? Moi j'adore ça ! Alors, où voulez-vous allez ?**

 **J- Toshiko, vas-y. »**

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, le dit Docteur tourna un peu autour d'elle, avant de rentrer dans le Tardis et de l'y attendre. Jack regarda tous les membres de son organisation et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour la rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans le vaisseau du Seigneur de Temps.

 **« S- C'est- C'est- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !**

 **D- Oui, c'est une histoire de dimension ! Je pensais que vous n'auriez pas eu cette réaction... Alors, vous avez tout l'espace et le temps à votre disposition, où voulez-vous allez ? »**

Les membres de Torchwood s'agitèrent de nouveau en voyant l'objet terroriste s'évaporer avec toujours ce bruit. Ils regardèrent Jack l'air de demander si leur amie s'était fait kidnappée. Il les regarda chacun leur tour avec sourire pour les rassurer.

 _C'est le Docteur, tout ira bien..._

Le Capitaine se remémora les règles du nouveau Docteur commençant à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepté.

Règle N°7: Ne jamais laisser Rory voir un membre du Silence ou tuer.

 _Qu'est-ce que le Silence... ?_

Jack enleva cette question de sa tête au moment où il entendit de nouveau le son du Tardis.

 _Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis leur départ ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_

Sato ressortit du Tardis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

 **« C'était... Magnifique. »**

Jack l'emmena dans son bureau, les autres membres ne devaient rien savoir, mais il se demandait surtout pourquoi elle était si heureuse. D'habitude, quand le Docteur ramenait des personnes sur Terre, ils n'étaient jamais heureux de retrouver une vie banale et il ne le faisait que s'il y avait eu un énorme problème.

 **« Combien de temps es-tu partie ?**

 **S- Deux jours, un dans le passé, un dans le futur. C'était tellement incroyable !**

 **J- Pourquoi est-il parti ?**

 **S- Dans le futur, on a rencontré une femme, elle s'appelait River et elle a dit quelque chose de plutôt étrange...**

 **J- Quoi exactement ?**

 **S- ''Docteur, va dans ma dimension, c'est toi, toi qui m'a entraîné et maintenant il est temps. Alors vas-y et dis-moi de te dire ces mots quand je te croiserais à cet endroit.''**

 **J- Mmmh... Retournons au travail ! Nous allons avoir un nouveau membre.**

 **S- Quoi ?! »**

Cinq jours passèrent, c'était long pour tous les membres de Torchwood, impatients de rencontrer le personnage issue d'une légende dont ils avaient entendu parler, mais ils commençaient à douter de la venue de cet homme un jour. Les jours avaient été longs, attendant qu'un homme vienne toquer à la porte de cet endroit. Le fait qu'il habitait à Londres troublait quelques personnes, mais Jack se doutait bien que ce dernier n'abandonnerait pas si facilement sa vie de voyage. Il était environ 18h, le petit groupe se demandait quoi manger ce soir quand tout à coup, un gros bruit, une bombe. Une silhouette apparue derrière la fumée, tout le monde pointa son arme sur l'être qui s'approchait d'eux, d'une démarche aussi assurée que terrifiante. Même après avoir vu les armes pointées en sa direction, il continua de s'approcher. La fumée le masquant toujours, il détruisit tout ce qui était sur son passage. Les victimes de cette soudaine intrusion se mirent à tirer, voulant achever l'auteur de l'attentat. Le personnage sortit de l'ombre, en courant cette fois. Près à ôter la vie de l'un d'entre eux, déterminé. Il prit une femme en otage, la femme que le Docteur n'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas non plus, il le savait déjà. Il la prit en otage, les deux doigts collés contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Les membres de l'organisation se demandaient bien ce que l'homme faisait.

 _C'est une blague ? Et c'est un homme ?_

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Le terroriste regarda tout autour de lui, les personnes qui l'entouraient et qui ne le prenaient absolument pas au sérieux. La main de cet homme se plia, laissant, à la place de cette dernière une arme, toujours collée au visage de la jeune femme. Il regarda autour de lui pour finalement ouvrir la bouche, fixant Jack après avoir vu dans son bracelet une technologie qu'il reconnue bien qu'elle ne soit pas très avancée pour lui.

 **« Où est le Docteur ? »**

* * *

;)


	6. Chapter 6

l'air de rien, on s'approche de la fin... (RiKKa-Chou, best beta)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

À ces mots, Jack Harkness comprit qui était cette personne. Cet homme qui n'en était presque plus un. Il connaissait son identité, les raisons qui le poussait à entrer si brusquement dans cet endroit et à menacer ces membres. Cette personne, c'était Rory, et il allait revenir ici bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'imaginait pour le moment. Mais bien que connaissant son identité, le Capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner sur la personne qu'était réellement ce Rory Williams et à quel point il n'avait pas envie de rester en ce lieu et cette époque. L'univers était si vaste, il avait tellement l'air de vouloir repartir, les anciens compagnons du Docteur semblaient pourtant s'être habitué à ce quotidien. Jack aurait aimé lui posé ces nombreuses questions, mais aucune sur le passé de cet homme n'était autorisée. Pour tout dire, même si Jack lui avait demandé, Rory lui-même n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était ses sentiments pour le Docteur et pour une raison inconnue, une appréhension de rester sur Terre. Le Capitaine finit par baisser son arme, il fit signe aux autres de faire de même, avant de demander à la violente légende de le suivre jusque dans son bureau, s'il voulait avoir les précieuses informations qu'il semblait chercher si intensément. Rory, qui parut perplexe dans un premier temps, finit par décoller sa main de la tempe de la jeune femme qui reprit une respiration qu'elle avait coupée depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner qu'à moitié et lui demanda :

 **« Tu as peur de mourir ? »**

La jeune femme releva la tête. Voyant que son agresseur attendait vraiment une réponse, elle prit un air hautain pour se protéger de cet homme qui l'effrayait, faisant bien remarquer à Rory qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

 **« Bien sûr que oui ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »**

Rory reprit sa marche en direction du Capitaine, qui avançait comme s'il ne se passait rien. Il fixa quelques secondes le bureau vers lequel il avançait, puis laissa son regard dériver en un bref coup d'œil sur les autres personnes dans la salle qui hésitaient grandement à bouger. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage et il reprit la parole.

 **« Sache que tes victimes aussi, sauf qu'elles, elles n'ont pas de seconde chance, tu les achèves. »**

Jack lui-même frissonna à ces mots, il se stoppa définitivement et serra les poings malgré lui. Il est vrai que même maintenant, après la guerre à laquelle il avait participé, il avait de nombreuses morts sur la conscience. Bien qu'il ait cru que la vie le quittait à de nombreuses reprises, il n'avait jamais été mort pour de bon et cet état le terrifiait autant qu'il en avait envie.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son bureau où lui et Rory pourraient parler en toute sérénité. Ce dernier le suivit, sans même regarder la femme qu'il venait de désemparer, ainsi que tout le monde ayant entendu ses paroles. À Torchwood la notion de mort triste ne s'appliquait qu'aux personnes que l'on appréciait. Une fois la porte fermée et les pensées réorganisées pour les deux hommes, la conversation commença par Rory qui était, pour une fois, très sûr de lui.

 **« R- J'ai deux questions.**

 **J- Je t'en prie.**

 **R- Où est le Docteur ?**

 **J- Mmh... Et quelle est la deuxième ?**

 **R- Voulez-vous que je répète la première ?**

 **J- Hm ! Je comprends pourquoi le Docteur t'a choisi ! Mais pour tout t'avouer... Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

 **R- Bien sûr que vous n'en avez aucune idée ! Dites-moi juste quand et où je dois l'attendre.**

 **J- Rory, il ne reviendra pas te chercher. Mais, si tu y tiens, fais comme moi, attend environ 2 000 ans, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit resté le même.**

 **R- NON ! Plus jamais 2 000 ans !**

 **J- Quoi ?!**

 **R- Pourquoi j'ai- … 2 000 ans ?**

 **J- Heuuuuu... Et bien 2 000 ans c'est très long !**

 **R- Oui et je suis bien placé pour- Hm...**

 **J- AH ! Et heu... Tu ne trouves pas le Docteur formidable ?**

 **R- Hm, pas tellement...**

 **J- Je pense qu'il s'approche plus que quiconque de la perfection, pas toi ?**

 **R- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, il est loin d'être parfait ! Il ne fait que cacher sa part sombre et aider les gens...**

 **J- Je vois... Tu dois bien être le seul à penser ça de lui. Que dirais-tu d'intégrer Torchwood ? Le Docteur voulait que tu y travailles ! »**

Rory sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, qui repartaient vers sa réaction face aux 2 000 ans d'attente. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils parlaient, mais les deux hommes ne savaient toujours pas comment le futur allait se dessiner autour de cette personne si peu ordinaire.

 _Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est impossible qu'il me laisse seul comme ça ! Il me l'a promis... Je ne devais pas mourir sur Terre, il va revenir ! Sûrement... Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ? Je me souviens de ses promesses, de cette année passée avec lui, de... C'est trop flou ! Saleté de Daleks ! Si ça se trouve il est peut-être déjà mort sans moi. Ou alors il a retrouvé un nouveau compagnon... IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est- C'est- C'est mon Docteur ! Il va revenir ! Intégrer Torchwood… Ça serait bizarre..._

 **« Rory Williams, avant que tu ne refuses en espérant que le Docteur revienne, il est venu il y a quelques jours et m'a demandé de t'engager pour que tu te refasses à la vie civile. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. »**

 _C'est impossible... Impossible, encore plus impossible que tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'alors... Mais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu pourtant on s'est... Peut-être qu'il déteste ça. Mais pourquoi m'abandonner à Torchwood ? Pourquoi a-t-il un contact avec cette organisation merdique ? Je veux le revoir, lui parler, le comprendre. Mais jusque-là, si mes déductions sont bonnes, c'est l'ami immortel du Docteur, il a déjà dû voyager avec lui, donc il doit avoir une clef et le numéro. Je vais devoir vérifier et si c'est le cas, je me débrouillerais pour le retrouver d'ici ! C'est impossible qu'il m'ait abandonné comme ça ! Je ne veux pas le croire, cette promesse était importante, j'en suis sûr !_

 **« Pour le Docteur. »**

Rory dégaina son arme et tira dans le ventre de Jack, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Les personnes ayant entendu le coup de feu se précipitèrent vers le bureau, craignant que quelque chose de grave se soit produit. Le Capitaine Jack se releva avant que ses amis n'aient pu le rejoindre.

 **« Très bien, c'est donc toi. »**

Ses nouveaux collègues rentrèrent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent vers Jack toujours couvert de sang, bien que logiquement encore en vie. Ils pointèrent de nouveau leurs armes sur Rory, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser agir une fois de plus. Il les regarda un par un dans les yeux, puis souri avant de parler.

 **« Enchanté, je m'appelle Rory Williams et à partir de maintenant je vais travailler avec vous. »**

Le Capitaine, qui parut au début intrigué par cette décision, suivant les gestes de l'homme devant lui, l'accepta volontiers puis lui fit un simple signe de tête en approbation avant d'expliquer la situation, en grandes lignes à ses amis qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

 **« River Pond Williams, tu vas te dépêcher un peu ?! »**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le Docteur avait pris cette enfant sous son aile. Comme elle l'avait dit, ses parents étaient morts, tués par des Cybermen ou plutôt transformés en ces derniers quand elle n'avait que 5 ans. Le Docteur l'avait recueilli, il lui avait fait une chambre dans le Tardis et elle y vivait et faisait tout pour s'entraîner et venger ses parents. Le Docteur avait pourtant toujours été gentil avec elle, elle l'aimait énormément. Quelques fois, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, un sourire remplit de joie et de nostalgie qui s'effaçait sous les yeux ébahi de la jeune fille. River avait tout étudié sur les sciences, la fiction comme les faits prouvés, de son époque ou de son futur. Elle ressemblait à son père mais était courageuse comme sa maman, ou du moins, sur l'alter ego de ses parents. Il l'entraînait, il l'entraînait comme il le pensait bien, avec égalité et pitié. Bien qu'il lui restait des centaines de choses à faire, le Docteur ne voulait plus, il était déjà vieux, sa prochaine réincarnation ne viendrait jamais et la vie qu'il vivait avec ce corps était remplit de sentiments pour un homme qu'il s'interdisait de revoir. Il n'avait plus peur de la mort, ou du moins il en avait encore moins peur qu'avant. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la petite River grandissait et était en bonne voie pour devenir la femme à la chevelure magique qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt dans sa vie. Il avait trouvé bon de ne plus se montrer d'ici que la jeune fille ne soit devenue une jeune femme. Il avait d'ailleurs comprit que cette histoire de mariage n'était qu'une promesse d'enfant, elle disait tout le temps que le Docteur était son petit cœur, son mari. À vrai dire, elle lui avait donné ce titre pour ne pas l'appeler ''papa''. Alors pour l'instant il vivait avec son rôle de papa/mari/ nounou et faisait croire à sa mort dans le monde où vivait Rory, histoire qu'il puisse vivre en paix, à l'abri du Silence, ce dernier ne se vengerait pas si il n'avait pas de but.

 _Je l'espère..._

Cela ne faisait qu'environ deux semaines que Rory travaillait pour cette organisation. Il détestait toujours autant cet endroit. Bien qu'étant un membre brillant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr ce lieu, symbole de sa séparation avec le Docteur. Il n'avait trouvé ni numéro ni clef et avait fini par arrêter de chercher. Le désespoir de ne plus jamais le revoir s'était emparé de lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus comment faire. Il était triste et ne donnait jamais son maximum, alors qu'avec le Docteur ses limites devaient être franchisent à chaque voyage. Il avait pourtant, en 3 semaines, inscrit sa place dans les meilleurs membres de tous les temps. Au même rang que Jack, disait-ils. Ces ''ils'' il avait d'ailleurs malgré lui apprit à les connaître. Ils étaient 4, 5 en comptant leur chef. Il y avait Gwen Cooper, celle qu'il détestait le plus et qui avait peur de lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il ne l'aimait pas non plus et ça ne dérangeait personne, Rory était devenu bien plus important pour Torchwood qu'il ne le pensait. Le deuxième était Owen Harper, lui, il paraissait se foutre de tout, comme si la vie n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Rory se revoyait un peu en lui, cet état ou la vie n'avait aucune signification, il le connaissait, il ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne se posait pas la question, Owen était mort vraiment mort. Il était vraiment ce que l'on appelle un mort vivant. Un personnage qu'il trouvait bien drôle c'était Ianto Jones, un homme qui paraissait très attiré par le Capitaine, manque de bol, ce dernier passait son temps à draguer, et surtout à se faire rembarrer par Rory. Mais Ianto paraissait inévitablement amoureux.

 _Pathétique... Comme moi..._

Et pour finir, la petite préférée de Rory, Toshiko Sato. Cette femme-là était gentille et intelligente. Elle ne l'était pas autant que le Docteur, ni autant que Rory mais ce dernier trouvait qu'elle remontait cette équipe de bras cassé. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment, ils couchaient ensemble des fois, mais Toshiko savaient bien que le cœur n'y était pas. La plupart de leurs discussions tournaient autour du Docteur ou de leurs voyages, elle ne posait pas de question sur le passé, il parlait simplement. Cela permettait à Rory de faire un break dans son travail. Il avait l'habitude de travailler à deux et cette situation lui était plutôt complexe. Dans les combats il était le meilleur, mais c'était toujours le Docteur qui trouvait des plans pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. Cependant le temps passait et cette chose qui lui était inconnue depuis bien longtemps était le quotidien, qui s'emparait de lui et ne lui laissait qu'un manque incroyable d'aventure accompagné de tristesse, liée au Docteur. Le temps passait pourtant, les jours qui finissait par être des mois, des horribles mois, d'ennui avec des gens qui lui paraissait tous simplets, voire idiots et d'une cruauté envers l'inconnu comme il en avait rarement vu. Il y était habitué et au fur et à mesure des mois qui s'écoulaient, il commençait à n'avoir que de vagues souvenirs du temps qu'il avait passé avec le Docteur. Toshiko semblait amoureuse de lui et cette dernière commentait à croire que cet amour pourrait être réciproque d'ici une ou deux années. En attendant les missions s'enchaînaient, les unes après les autres, c'était lors d'une de ces dites missions que ça s'est passé. Que tout a changé. C'était une mission pourtant simple, rapide efficace, nette et précise. Dégager un Poisson Lune qui faisait un peu de grabuge en centre-ville. Tout devait bien se passer, il y avait une oreillette en cas de problème mais il n'en avait jamais, Rory était trop doué avec de simples problèmes comme ceux-là. Une fois le Poisson Lune effrayé et non tué par des humains trop idiots, quelque chose se tenait dans le dos de Rory et lui chuchota ces quelques mots qui lui parurent aussi troublants et effrayants que familiers.

 **« We are the Silence. »**

Il se retourna et le vit, le Silence, une haine, une crainte, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la source de ces sentiments, il avait peur, il devait fuir. Il se retourna, étonné, il fixa le Poisson Lune, encore plus terrorisé qu'avant, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il ne devrait pas fuir maintenant ?_

L'oreillette se déclencha.

 **« Cours ! »**

Rory ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de ces mouvements ne voyant pas le danger. Mais l'oreillette s'activa de nouveau.

 **« COURS ! »**

Rory s'exécutât devant l'insistance de son interlocuteur. Jack appela le Docteur, Rory le lui avait demandé, bien que ce dernier ne s'en souvienne plus. Le Docteur entendant le téléphone sonner, se précipita dessus sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer. C'était terriblement rare que quelqu'un appel, de toute façon il lui était impossible de se déplacer, même si l'éducation de base de la jeune River était terminé, il lui manquait l'énergie nécessaire pour changer d'univers, elle était terriblement importante et il était très dangereux d'en récupérer une grande quantité. Elle était compliquée à trouver dans cet endroit. Enfin bref, il décrocha son téléphone, pressé de savoir ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans son monde ou du moins dans le monde dans lequel il voulait vivre.

 **« D- Allô ?**

 **J- Docteur ! Capitaine Jack Harkness au rapport !**

 **D- Oh, Jack ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **J- Rory nous a dit de lui demander de courir et de vous appeler en vous disant que le Silence va s'emparer de lui.**

 **D- …**

 **J- Il nous a dit de lui répéter de courir quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il dit qu'après il ne comprend pas pourquoi.**

 **D- Combien de fois a-t-il dit ça ?**

 **J- Il nous a obligé de lui répéter de courir une centaine de fois... à chaque fois il ne se souvient de rien.**

 **D- J'arrive.**

 **J- Docteur qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »**

Le Docteur raccrocha rapidement le téléphone et se retourna vers la petite River qui était encore en tenue d'astronaute pour un exercice. Il activa le Tardis, et atterrit en plein milieux d'une géante rouge et déclencha une supernova. Cette dernière explosa et le Tardis absorba la totalité de l'énergie dégagée. Ils venaient de frôler la mort, les secousses, la lumière, la chaleur, le Tardis n'avait pas pu arrêter totalement tous les changements d'environnement auxquels ses hôtes l'exposaient. River était terrorisés, morte de peur et en pleurs. Toujours dans cette combinaison, elle voyait le Docteur agir avec cette soif de sang, cette violence et ce désespoir quelle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, même la vitre de son casque ne l'aidait pas à stopper l'aura que le Docteur dégageait et qui la faisait pleurer. Le Docteur changea de dimension comme il changeait d'époque, il avait tellement d'énergie qu'il perdit le contrôle du Tardis et s'écrasa dans un lieu qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps. Ce lieu, c'était donc ça... Il comprit immédiatement d'où venaient les pleurs d'enfant qui l'avait amené ici quelques années auparavant. Il fit sortir la petite fille en pleurs, lui disant comme derniers mots :

 **« Nous nous reverrons River Song, un jour nous nous croiserons, je serais accompagné par une personne s'appelant Toshiko Sato, à ce moment, tu devras me dire ces mots ''Docteur, va dans ma dimension, c'est toi, toi qui m'a entraîné et maintenant il est temps. Alors vas-y et dis-moi de te dire ces mots quand je te croiserais à cet endroit.'' Tu as compris ? Écoute bien River, plus tu vieilliras moins je te connaîtrais. Je vais te recroiser mais je ne me souviendrais pas de qui tu es d'accord ? C'est un méli-mélo spatio-temporel ! Ah oui, et River, ta maman est ici. »**

A ces mots, la petite fille pleura de nouveau et le Docteur ne put que s'enfuir, laissant la petite fille seule face à son destin et à _son_ passé alors qu'il devait sauver Rory le plus vite possible.

Rory, lui se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses jambes fuirent toutes seules sans même que leur possesseur ne comprenne pourquoi cette agitation et cette peur qu'il commençait à ressentir. Quelques fois il s'était arrêté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois on lui disait de courir avec toujours ce sentiment de peur qui le gagnait en s'intensifiant à chaque pas. Il se mit par regarder ses jambes en mouvement par simple réflexe mais il aperçut ses bras, ses bras remplis que marques. Des centaines, ses deux bras recouverts du Silence. Soudain, le bruit du Tardis l'interloqua.

 _Docteur ! Aide-moi !_

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, prêt à tuer autant de Silences qu'il fallait et à retrouver Rory, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher l'homme qui avait besoin de lui, il courait vers lui, des centaines de marques noires sur le corps et des centaines de Silences cachés autour d'eux, dont quelques-uns qui se rapprochaient de Rory, près, trop très.

* * *

Arg, est-ce que l'on peut parler d'un crossover ? Je ne sais pas Bah ! de toute façon ça vient du même univers ! On comprend même sans avoir vu Torchwood ? Bah j'espère que oui parce que cette série est pourrie de toute façon... Normalement ça passe !


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaah ! C'est la première fois que j poste aussi tard ! Encore 3h et j'étais en retard !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Trop tard, le Docteur le comprit. Il comprit qu'il était trop tard pour empêcher son ami et amour secret de tomber dans les mains du Silence. Il était pourtant arrivé au moment même où Jack avait raccroché son téléphone mais c'était trop tard, les Silences attrapent Rory. Une main se colla à sa peau, une main froide, terrifiante, puis deux, trois, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus faire un mouvement. Il souvint à ce moment précis des angoisses qu'il avait éprouvé, des centaines de marques qu'il avait fait, des quelques membres du Silence qu'il avait tué, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait quelques instants. Le Docteur ne l'acceptait pas, Rory ne mourrait pas, il ne devait pas mourir, ça lui semblait totalement impossible. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui, comme un signe de dernier espoir. Mais les Silences furent plus rapides que les deux compagnons séparés et, après avoir rendu l'arme de Rory inutilisable pour un moment, le regard tourné vers le Docteur et un éclair dans la main, un peu trop proche de Rory, il dit avec une voix qui ressemblait à un chuchotement.

 **« The Doctor must die. »**

Les neurones trop occupés du Docteur s'activèrent enfin. Rory n'avait aucune utilité pour les Silences, ils avaient un but bien plus important et précis que la vengeance. Le Docteur s'approcha doucement d'eux, pendant que les Silences les encerclèrent. Il les laissa pourtant faire, il avait une idée en tête, sûrement pas la meilleure, ni celle que Rory accepterait, mais il avait déjà fait son choix, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Madame Kovarian s'avança au milieu du cercle du Silence. Cette femme était sans l'ombre d'un doute désignée comme la meneuse du Silence. Celle qui contrôlait les opérations comme celle-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rory, tenta un sourire forcé et ironique avant de se tourner vers le Docteur avec cette fois une expression faciale désignant aussi bien la satisfaction que l'impatience.

 **« K- Bonjour Docteur ! Nous savions bien que vous n'étiez pas encore mort.**

 **D- Laissez-le en dehors de ça, c'est moi que vous voulez.**

 **R- Ferme-là et casse-toi ! Ils vont te tuer ! Cours !**

 **D- Je sais. C'est bien moi que vous voulez tuer ? Alors allez-y ! Mais faisons un échange !**

 **K- Un échange dites-vous ? Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise.**

 **D- Excusez-moi de ne pas satisfaire toutes vos attentes mais croyez-moi vous ne serez pas déçue. Le but de votre vie se résumerait-il à me tuer ? Le concept du Silence c'est bien ça, non ? Sauf que pour vous la meilleure façon que je me taise c'est que je meurs ! Et oui, et si maintenant, en cette seconde, je disais qui j'étais. Mon nom, Doctor Who ? C'est ça la question ! … Alors mes amis ! Que diriez-vous de laisser Rory et en échange je me livre à vous !**

 **K- Ce serait en effet une bonne idée ! Venez donc et nous relâcherons votre ami.**

 **R- C'est hors de question.**

 **D- … Et bien ça ne me dérange pas mais, voyez-vous, vous nous encerclez déjà alors laissez-moi dire au revoir à mon ami avant de mourir ! Ce sera ma dernière revendication, quand dites- ?**

 **K- … Et si nous refusons ?**

 **D- Oh vous ne refuserez pas. »**

Madame Kovarian jeta un regard aussi bien agacé qu'enjoué vers Rory et les Silences qui le gardaient immobile. Elle sourit puis se retourna vers le Docteur avec une expression sérieuse.

 **« K- C'est d'accord, le gamin ne peut pas tirer.**

 **R- Le gamin, il a 2 000 ans. »**

Ils firent de nouveaux cesser de fonctionner toutes les armes incorporées dans le corps de Rory avant de le laisser se déplacer non librement, toujours encerclé. Le Docteur s'avança vers lui, les deux hommes semblèrent plutôt gênés de se revoir et encore plus observés dans ces circonstances. Le Docteur n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir devant cet homme qu'il avait abandonné après une promesse le lui interdisant. Il s'approcha de Rory qui gardait la tête baissé et le serra dans ses bras, pour la dernière fois. C'était sûrement trop soudain pour Rory, il ne comprit pas, son cœur se serra quand il comprit que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'il verrait et qu'il toucherait son Docteur. Un dernier contact, sans un mot et sous la pression du Silence. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il l'avait revu et son Docteur partait sur l'échafaud.

 **« C'est fini cher Docteur, nous partons. Nous prendrons le Tardis plus tard. »**

Ce dernier lâcha Rory sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Il regarda avec une insistance, que seul le Rory pouvait voir, sa poche. Et sur ce dernier regard caché, il partit, le Silence à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, jugée trop longue. Rory se retourna, son impuissance lui était trop insupportable, les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues ne l'étaient pas non plus. Malgré son absence de contact visuel avec le Silence, il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou du moins les grandes lignes. Il se souvenait du Docteur et de son regard. De son regard caché d'adieu. Il posa sa main sur sa poche, se demandant pourquoi cette dernière avait autant intrigué le Docteur et y sentit quelque chose. Il en sortit une clef, la clef du Tardis. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais la vue de cette clef lui était douloureuse, elle lui rappelait qu'elle avait un jour été à lui avant que le Docteur ne lui reprenne. Il chercha rapidement le Tardis du regard, avant de se précipiter dessus sans même réfléchir. Il loupa la serrure, au moins deux fois, avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte et de courir à l'intérieur. Les larmes qui étaient restées au bord de ses yeux s'étaient mises à couler, une seule cependant, les autres étaient trop timides, trop inaccessibles, même pour quelqu'un comme le Docteur. Cette larme était un symbole d'espoir, il y avait un indice à l'intérieur, il allait revoir le Docteur, cette fois, cette fois non plus, ce ne serait pas la fin. Il se convainc lui-même de ses pensées, la fin de cette aventure se terminerait avec la fin de sa vie, non celle du Docteur. Il chercha un indice à l'intérieur, rien, une combinaison d'astronaute mais c'est tout, rien d'autre. Rory tourna autour de la table de contrôle, cherchant une dernière fois un indice, un simple signe prouvant que ce n'était pas la fin de leur relation, aussi simple soit-elle. Une deuxième larme, celle-ci de désespoir, il activa malgré lui le Tardis, il avait une trajectoire prédestinée. Le Docteur l'avait programmé pour que Sexy emmène Rory dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé et lointain possible. Rory n'avait pas pu l'accepter, mais ne pouvant pas rester là à rien faire, il actionna le Tardis priant pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ce dernier sans vraiment y croire.

 **« Allez ma vielle, on a aussi voyagé ensemble... Laisse-moi aller où je veux s'il te plaît... Pour le Docteur ! »**

Le Tardis refusa d'aller là où Rory le voulait, il n'allait pas non plus là où le Docteur l'avait dit, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, encore une fois.

 _Pourquoi cette fois-là ?! Non ! Pour le Docteur... Je t'en supplie..._

Le voyage fut violent, comme s'il essayait de fuir quelque chose, c'était étrange et le Tardis n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Rory se releva de la table de contrôle pour attraper l'écran et regarder l'endroit où le Tardis l'avait emmené. Plus aucune expression n'était présente sur le visage de Rory, plus aucune envie, aucune folie, aucune gaîté. Ses yeux ne virent même pas l'endroit où il était arrivé, ni même si l'air était respirable. Il sortit à l'extérieur ses yeux voyaient flous.

 _Même mon imagination me trompe ?_

Il se vit lui-même, avec une fille et River. Il y avait le Docteur aussi. Il aurait aimé courir vers eux, serrer le Docteur dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir avec lui. Mais il ne devait pas se montrer, il devait demander de l'aide à ce Docteur sans que son double, la jeune femme et River s'en rendent compte, ça devait se passer comme ça. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais son visage ne lui était étrangement pas totalement inconnu, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé, il en était certain.

 _Une fois que l'on connaît le futur, il est impossible de le changer... Tant pis._

Il rentra dans la boîte bleue et prit la première chose qu'il avait dans les mains, une combinaison d'astronaute. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait dans cette tenue, à part le Docteur peut-être. Il l'enfila tellement facilement que cette faculté le choqua lui-même et sortit. Il y avait un lac entre eux, mais Rory n'avait plus le temps de contourner ce dernier, il devait parler au Docteur immédiatement.

 _Un astronaute qui sort d'un lac, je vais tout gâcher !_

À la vue de ce spectacle hors du commun, le Docteur s'approcha de lui devant l'étonnement des trois personnes qui restaient bouche bée.

Pourquoi je suis choqué ? Je devrais pourtant savoir que c'est moi... Chut ! Concentre-toi !

 **« D- Salut Rory...**

 **R- Quoi ? Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?**

 **D- Tu me l'as dit, dans ton futur et mon passé.**

 **R- Alors tu mourras pas ! On va réussir à te sauver c'est ça ?! On va anéantir une bonne fois pour toute le Silence !**

 **D- Tu dois me tuer là, maintenant.**

 **R- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est hors de question !**

 **D- Rory, regarde dans mon œil. »**

En effet, l'œil du Docteur était vide, au contraire, à l'intérieur il y avait de minuscules personnes qui pilotaient, il était un robot. Rory se sentit frissonner, autant d'excitation que de peur.

 **« Tu dois me tirer dessus et tu retourneras dans le Tardis, je t'y attendrais.**

 **R- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.**

 **D- Parce que ça c'est déjà passé. C'est un méli-mélo temporel plutôt complexe ! Tu connais pourtant la rengaine. »**

Rory ne comprit pas, mais il avait confiance en le Docteur. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le Docteur. Maintenant qu'il avait calmé son esprit, c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était une machine, une qu'il avait connue dans son passé, il ne savait plus où ni comment mais il l'avait déjà vue. Elle prenait la forme d'une personne au choix, et était piloté dans l'œil, si on regardait vraiment bien, on pouvait apercevoir le véritable Docteur à l'intérieur de cette machine, fixant Rory et lui demandant de suivre les instructions du regard. Rory leva le pistolet qui était étrangement dans la poche de la combinaison et ferma les yeux en serrant sa deuxième main, et laissant une troisième larme de dégoût couler. Il tira, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les spectateurs se précipitèrent vers le faux corps du Docteur mais n'approchèrent pas trop, la jeune femme inconnue à Rory pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps ne pouvant courir au près du Docteur car elle était retenue par Rory.

 _Elle est amoureuse de lui ? C'est impossible... Ça ne peut pas être mon futur ! C'est MON Docteur !_

Rory reparti, déterminé, vers le Tardis. Il s'engouffra de nouveau dans le lac voulant quitter le plus vite possible toute cette mascarade. Il était au pied de la boîte bleue, mais toute l'assurance qu'il avait eue sur le chemin venait de disparaître. Le romain rentra tremblant légèrement dans le Tardis, là où le véritable Docteur l'attendait. Une nouvelle fois, le Docteur s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Rory n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que ses mains serrèrent le corps du Docteur à leur tour. Il avait été tellement désespéré, seul le Docteur pouvait le calmer. Ces sentiments qu'il pensait si indésirables aux yeux du Docteur, ils étaient tellement ancrés dans son cœur que son état face à cette étreinte ne changea que très légèrement le rythme cardiaque déjà élevé de Rory. Le Seigneur du Temps retira une main du dos de Rory pour la coller derrière sa tête. Il rapprocha leur deux visages, de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent une première fois. Après ce baiser trop petit, les deux hommes recollèrent leurs lèvres, laissant leurs langues se frotter dangereusement. Rory répondait à toutes les avances du Docteur, l'entraînant à chaque fois dans une tentation trop forte pour y résister. Ses hanches se plaquèrent, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, contre le Docteur, le tentant lui aussi. Les deux résidants du Tardis étaient décidément trop faibles pour se résister, le Docteur agrippa les hanches collées contre lui. Ce fut sûrement un peu trop brusque puisque Rory sortit de cette illusion qu'il aurait aimé continuer. Il rompit le baiser et s'éloigna le plus possible, alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier des bras du Docteur.

 **« Arrête... On... On doit y aller, c'est une mauvaise idée... »**

Le Docteur laissa s'échapper Rory de ses bras. Il pouffa et baissa les yeux avant de les relever et de s'adresser sur un ton ironique à la personne qu'il venait d'embrasser.

 **« Hm ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être jaloux de moi-même... Enfin bref, allons-y vite, plus on ira vite, plus vite je pourrais te revoir ! Et vivre sans toi, je n'en ai pas envie... »**

Rory sembla gêné, il se demandait pourquoi le Docteur disait tout ça et de façon si... mélancolique.

 _De combien d'années sommes-nous séparés maintenant ?_

Cette question dérangea Rory, qu'était-il devenu et pourquoi le Docteur était comme cela, ces questions le tourmentaient. Tous ces événements s'était passés tellement vite, trop vite même. Torchwood l'avait habitué à un quotidien lent et monotone, en comparaison à son ancienne vie, à sa vraie vie. En repensant à cela, il repensa à Torchwood qu'il avait déjà totalement oublié, Toshiko devait sans l'ombre d'un doute pleurer la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rory prit le téléphone du Tardis, tapa le numéro de l'organisation pour la seule et dernière fois et attendit une réponse, pendant que le Docteur réglait de nouveau le Tardis, qui s'était presque autodétruit pour pouvoir dériver de sa destination originale. Une voix qui s'empêchait de pleurer répondu, la voix de Sato.

 **« S- Allô ?**

 **R- Sato ?**

 **S- Rory !**

 **R- Je pars.**

 **S- Non attends ! Où es-tu ? Reviens, je t'en supplie... Je t'aime !**

 **R- …**

 **S- Rory... Tu sais très bien que toi et le Docteur c'est...**

 **R- Tu ne le connais ni lui, ni moi, je ferais tout pour rester avec lui et partir de Torchwood et tu le sais très bien.**

 **S- Je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas...**

 **R- Excuse-moi, je ne t'aime pas, ça a toujours été purement physique entre nous, je pensais que tu savais que ça n'irait jamais plus loin...**

 **S- Je le savais...**

 **R- Dans ce cas, dis adieu aux autres de ma part. Adieu Toshiko. »**

Rory raccrocha, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de ces personnes qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Le Docteur se rapprocha du dos de Rory, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

 **« Elle va pleurer tu sais...**

 **R- Je sais.**

 **D- Tu n'avais pas tant changé que ça ! J'ai fini, on y va ?**

 **R- … Oui... »**

Le Docteur enclencha la manette et le Tardis se déplaça, pas de planète, mais dans le temps. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait dans le futur ou le passé, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il allait là où le Docteur était, là où le Silence allait l'achever. Il atterrit, on pouvait entendre des membres du Silence cogner contre les parois du Tardis, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'atteindre les personnes à l'intérieur était impossible. Rory se tenait devant la porte, prêt à aller aider la personne qu'il aimait au péril de sa vie, encore une fois. Le Docteur se tenait derrière lui, lui rappelant certaines choses, même inutiles.

 **« Rory, derrière cette porte il y a mon passé, je vais t'aider à t'échapper, tu partiras avec moi dans le sens opposé au Tardis et au bout d 'une minute, retourne dans le Tardis et partez. Je me charge du reste, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serais toujours avec toi. Raconte-moi ce que tu sais et dis-moi de venir quand ce sera terminé. Un jour, vous comprendrez. Rory, je t'aime. Cours. »**

Rory n'avait pas le temps d'être déboussolé, de toute façon, il n'avait même pas entendu les derniers mots du Docteur. Il posa sa main sur la porte, près à l'ouvrir.

 **« C'est parti ! »**

* * *

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Joyeux Noel ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Rory avait la main sur cette porte, tremblante même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Bien qu'il en ait le courage, la peur que cette porte lui inspirait n'était pas des moindres. S'il l'ouvrait il créerait une faille qui le menait droit vers un endroit qui semblait être l'enfer. Le diable de cet enfer, c'était le Silence, quant à ses chances de survie, elles étaient les mêmes que celles pour revenir d'entre les morts, mais pour tout dire, ce n'est pas la chose qui effrayait le plus Rory, la mort, cette chose commençait à lui sembler qu'optionnelle.

 **« R- Prêt à mourir ?**

 **D- Tu ne vas pas mourir.**

 **R- À croire que je suis comme ton cher Jack !**

 **D- Hé ! »**

Rory tira la poignée, coupant court au discours du Docteur et l'obligeant lui aussi à courir une, possible, dernière fois. Il ne savait même pas encore où et comment il y allait, mais sa conviction mêlée à sa crainte ne s'était jamais trompée. À peine la porte ouverte dans cet endroit, que trois des adeptes de cet enfer leurs sautèrent dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de planter une lame dans le corps d'un Silence, avec une dévotion certaine et sans peur d'avoir à nouveau du sang sur les mains, que ces derniers avaient déjà appelé du renfort. Les corps auraient pu s'entasser sans même que la porte du Tardis ne soit fermée aussi bien ceux du Silence que ceux présents pour le sauvetage du Docteur, mais il y avait plus important et intelligent que de faire un massacre, Rory n'était pas là pour un génocide cette fois. Il en avait assez de faucher des vies, il voulait seulement en sauver une. Mais les victimes de l'intrusion semblaient prendre beaucoup de précautions, la peur se mêlait à la folie et pour eux, ça ne les menait pas à bien. Après tout, il n'était que deux intrus, du moins c'était ce que Rory pensait. Mais le fait est que non, ces quelques intrus n'étaient pas si insignifiants que ça, en premier, le Tardis, celui qui avait disparu après que le Docteur ait accepté sa destinée. Le second était le Docteur, bien qu'il soit retenu par le Silence, il était également avec Rory, faisant gagner l'incompréhension dans les rangs du Silence. Ce second Docteur, que Rory avait décidé de considérer comme Eleven, pour pouvoir s'organiser dans son esprit. Cela faisait déjà deux intrus très importants, accompagné d'un troisième qui était non négligeable, lui aussi. Rory, même s'il pensait être le plus innocent du petit groupe aux yeux des Silences, eux, ne le connaissaient que beaucoup trop bien. Sa folie meurtrière et son désir constant de vengeance. Il connaissait Rory Williams, le Dernier Centurion, l'homme trahi, mort, et terriblement dangereux pour quiconque si frottait de trop près. Mais, encore une fois, Rory n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de massacrer toutes ces vies. Les membres de cette étrange secte s'accumulaient et comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas protéger l'entrée du Tardis si facilement et indéfiniment, il enjamba avec dégout les 3 premiers corps, étendus à ses pieds. Il commença à courir, pour sa vie et pour celle du Docteur. La porte du Tardis se referma, le laissant en arrière et protégé que par lui-même, pendant qu'Eleven le suivait et couvrait ses arrières, tuant chaque Silence qui osait se dresser contre le sauvetage tape à l'œil de Rory. Et ils courraient, encore, cette sensation, elle avait tellement manqué à Rory. Courir pour sauver sa vie. Mais le manque d'habitude se fit vite sentir, entre le meurtre des Silences sur leur chemin et leurs jambes qui commençaient à les faire souffrir, ils ne pourraient bientôt plus continuer comme ça. Cette douleur continua pourtant, en s'empirant durant de longues minutes, paraissant des heures, perdus dans ce qui leur semblait être un labyrinthe infini.

 **« R- Docteur ! Ça c'est déjà passé pour toi non ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

 **D- Je ne m'en souviens plus... J'étais pas vraiment concentré sur la route qu'on prenait à vrai dire !**

 **R- Et à quoi tu pensais, je peux savoir à quoi un cerveau de Seigneur du Temps est occupé pour négliger ça ?**

 **D- À toi, à si tu étais mort.**

 **R- … Heu... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment Docteur ! »**

De couloir en couloir, une porte finie par se dessiner au milieu de ceux-ci. Une porte vers le Docteur ou vers la mort ? Cela n'avait plus grande importance pour les deux personnages qui courraient, la fatigue se liait à la désillusion d'une quelconque réussite. Ils ouvrirent la porte sans attendre, ne craignant même pas que les Silences les attendent derrière avec de quoi les tuer eux et leur planète. Dans tous les cas, le Silence était partout, alors dans une pièce ou dans un couloir le danger était équivalant bien qu'une appréhension cachée régnait entre les deux hommes. C'est là qu'il l'a vu, cette boîte noire ornée de cercles et symboles étranges avec à l'intérieur, le Docteur. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque, ne l'empêchant pas d'aller au près du prisonnier. La boîte, c'était la Pandorica, bien qu'elle ait déjà servie 2 000 ans, elle allait empêcher le Docteur de continuer ses agissements et le faire taire à jamais si elle se refermait. Étrangement pour Rory, cette dernière lui semblait familière, il ne se rappelait ni du nom, ni de l'histoire de cette boîte, seulement une crainte familière, très familière lui revenait. Le Docteur assis et emprisonné l'entendait crier le nom par lequel il voulait se faire appeler, mais il ne levait pas les yeux. Ces mots, que Rory disait même s'il les entendait parfaitement entre les hurlements des Silences, il lui était impossible de les comprendre. Le parleur se rendit très vite compte que le Docteur n'était pas comme à son habitude, il était terne et vide, peu importe les mots que Rory prononçait, n'y était pas réceptif. Pas drogué, pas mort, pas vivant, personne ne semblait pouvoir dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour le Docteur soit dans cet état. Il s'était sans doute résolut à mourir enfermé dans cette boîte, seul à jamais et surtout, sans Rory. Ce dernier, après réflexion parut déboussolé en voyant que le Docteur n'était donc qu'emprisonné dans la Pandorica, cette boîte ou aucun mouvement, aussi faible soit-il, était impossible. Il sauta sur les sangles d'aciers qui retenaient son Docteur, pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec lui. Rory essaya, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, rien n'y faisait, ces attaches étaient bien trop solides. Rory fouilla le Docteur, espérant que son tournevis sonique soit encore avec lui. Bingo, la poche intérieure. Pendant que Rory laissait le tournevis ouvrir toutes les attaches du Docteur, Eleven les couvrait, tuant des Silences et hurlant à Rory de se dépêcher, prétextant que si le Docteur reprenait ses esprits et qu'il le verrait cela compliquerait excessivement les choses. Les attaches lâchèrent, mais ils n'avaient plus de temps c'était fini, presque tous les membres du Silence étaient présents. Rory passa le bras du Docteur sur son épaule, le secouant au maximum pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle total de son corps mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire reprendre totalement ses esprits au Docteur, ils devaient partir maintenant. Les Silences se regroupaient par centaines autour de la Pandorica, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi. Rory bouscula encore une fois le Docteur essayant de le faire courir comme il devra le faire d'ici quelques secondes.

 **« Je te ferais dire que je n'accepte pas tes adieux de merde alors t'as intérêt à te reprendre ! J'attends mieux que ça de toi, Docteur ! »**

Le Docteur sembla reprendre ses esprits, du moins partiellement. Ces simples mots l'avaient donc réveillé et par la même occasion fait frémir Eleven. C'était à cela qu'il pensait, si Rory était mort sans qu'il ait pu lui dire adieu comme il en avait envie, qu'aurait-il fait ? Ces questions accompagnées de dizaines d'autres, en découlant, trottèrent dans sa tête, le faisant souffrir à cause d'une trop forte réflexion après son état de légume. Rory semblait lui demander de se concentrer, uniquement des murmures flous l'atteignait, mais il crut comprendre qu'il devait ne penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent. C'était plus facile à dire, ça lui était tout simplement impossible. Eleven hurla, ne sortant même pas le Docteur de ses pensées.

 **« Rory ! Cours ! COURS ! »**

Rory se retourna vers Eleven surprit qu'il ait vraiment cru qu'il l'abandonnerait. Après tout, il était tout aussi le Docteur que la personne dans ses bras, et il l'était même plus actuellement, le ''Docteur''. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, pas l'abandonner non plus, il l'aimait. Qu'il ait 1 000 ans de plus ou de moins que lui.

 **« R- C'est hors de question ! Je peux pas te laisser !**

 **D- Rory, tu me l'avais promis ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, cours ! Tu voulais un adieu digne de ce nom, je ne sais pas si ça te suffira, mais si tu ne pars pas maintenant tu ne l'auras sûrement jamais ! Je suis heureux d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec toi alors fuis pour nous !**

 **R- NON !**

 **D- RORY ! »**

Un Silence sauta sur le Docteur toujours dans ses sinistres pensées. Rory eut à peine le temps de l'empêcher de l'achever, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Eleven, vers le Docteur, vers son Docteur. Puis il courra, le Docteur avec lui, Eleven, derrière avec le Silence et une larme derrière lui. Il ne put faire que ça, laisser une simple larme et prier pour que le Docteur ne meurt pas. C'était une autre larme, une qu'il haïssait encore plus que toutes les autres. Il aurait tué des centaines de civilisations pour que cette dernière n'ait pas eu à couler, elle n'aurait pas dû, la larme de mort, de peur, d'abandon. Il pleurait pour la probable mort d'une personne qui courrait à côté de lui, pourtant, leurs jambes bougeaient, même plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Le Docteur s'était réveillé et lui, heureux d'être avec le romain et inconscient de la peine de Rory ou de ce qu'il faisait ici, il courrait aux côtés de ce dernier jusqu'au Tardis. Le Docteur regarda le visage triste et sombre de Rory, il attendit une demi-seconde que ce dernier lui accorde de l'attention et avec un simple sourire, il remplit sans le savoir le cœur blessé de celui qui l'avait attendu. Le Docteur allait bien, il était avec Rory, qui parvint avec ce sourire à se convaincre que le futur du Docteur n'appartenait qu'au futur. Il claqua des doigts devant les Silences qui les rattrapaient à grands pas, ne sachant pas que le Docteur était bel et bien de nouveau dans la Pandorica. Les deux hommes rentrèrent de justesse dans la boîte bleue avant que la porte ne se referme aussitôt, laissant les Silences bloqués à l'extérieur et le Docteur ainsi que Rory en sécurité à l'intérieur. Le Docteur frémit, perdu et terrifié, il regarda Rory un long moment avant qu'un léger tremblement du Tardis débloque se regard gênant pour les deux hommes.

 **« Je... Je ne me souviens plus de ton nom... »**

Le cœur de Rory se serra, il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, de toute façon, aucun ne lui était possible. Le Docteur paru vouloir reprendre la parole, ouvrant la bouche pour tenter quelque chose, mais le temps lui manqua. Rory n'embrassa pas le Docteur pour que ce dernier la ferme mais il serra le poing tellement intensément que le Docteur n'eut rien d'autre à rajouter pour se le prendre en pleine joue. Il frappa le Docteur de toutes ces forces, histoire de le réveiller, de le faire se rappeler, de se défouler et aussi de se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le Docteur fit un tour sur lui-même et continua de faire quelques pas de travers pour garder un équilibre, qu'il avait perdu en échange de sa mémoire qui lui avait faussé compagnie quelques secondes.

 **« Rory ! Comment tu vas ? Moi, très, très bien c'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout ce temps ? Ah non, c'est pas la bonne question cette fois-ci ! Plus important, tu entends- »**

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, cette fois non plus. Rory ne lui permit pas une nouvelle fois de gaspiller de précieuses secondes du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble. _Son_ Docteur était revenu. Rory colla sa bouche entrouverte contre celle dans le même état du Docteur, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste. Le Docteur ne répondit que partiellement, sans prendre les devants. Mais plus les secondes se faisaient longues et intemporelles, plus ce baiser devenait passionné, érotique sans doute. Leurs langues se frottaient, et leur baiser se transforma vite en caresses quelque peu douteuses. C'était la première fois que le Docteur allait aussi loin avec Rory, bien que ce dernier ne partage pas la même opinion. Leurs hanches se collaient de nouveau, les lèvres ne pouvaient maintenant plus se détacher, le reste de leur corps tout entier semblait répondre plutôt favorablement à tout cela. Et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils partaient dans un autre monde, rien qu'à eux, mais beaucoup trop mielleux. Le monde, dans lequel leurs corps étaient restés, était sur le point de leur causer de gros problèmes. Les murs du Tardis tremblaient, d'énormes secousses que le Tardis ne pouvait plus supporter. Tous ces problèmes en si peu de temps et sans réparation approfondie entre chaque, c'étaient bien trop compliqué à gérer, même pour le Tardis. Ce dernier avait cessé de fonctionner, les chocs électriques que le Silence faisait subir au Tardis avaient totalement anéanti la table de commande. Le Docteur et Rory stoppèrent tout deux immédiatement leur câlin déchaîné avec cet air gêné et ce regard fuyant qu'ils avaient après avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais qu'ils ne regrettent en aucun cas. Le Docteur tourna quelques secondes en rond, faisant semblant d'être très occupé, avant de descendre sous cette table de contrôle totalement morte pour essayer de réparer cette panne. Mais leur attitude tête en l'air et faussement sérieuse s'effaça très rapidement.

 **« D- Rory... Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout réparer.**

 **R- Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser partir... »**

Rory avait raison, les tremblements s'enchaînaient et s'intensifiait au point qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, si le Silence avait toujours cette détermination terrifiante. Terrifiante oui, si les murs du Tardis s'effondraient ils seraient sûrement bloqués dans la dimension où l'intérieur de ce dernier se trouvait, sans grand espoir d'en ressortir. Ou peut-être que cette dimension imploserait, prenant la totalité de l'espace qui s'offrait à elle, aucune de ces possibilités n'étaient envisageables pour les deux voyageurs temporels. Rory cherchait désespérément un moyen d'aller plus vite, pendant que le Docteur se dépêchait de réparer le Tardis autant qu'il lui était possible, sans perdre espoir. Le romain sembla intrigué quelques secondes par la table de contrôle inanimé et inutilisable. Il y avait sur celle-ci une serrure, une nouvelle qui n'y était pas avant. Cette serrure, si on peut dire que c'en est une, avait pour clef l'arme incorporé dans la main de Rory, aussi étrangement que cela puisse lui paraître, il ne dit rien au Docteur. Un désintérêt total ou une peur de la vérité, même Rory n'était pas sûr de lui non plus. C'était le Tardis après tout, tout pouvait s'y créer, n'importe quoi s'il y en avait la nécessité ou l'envie. Rory fit enfin le lien, il avait oublié quelques secondes mais lui, le dernier centurion était à moitié mécanique. Conscient que le Docteur n'appréciait pas que Rory pilote et prenne possession quelques minutes du Tardis, il inséra sa clef dans cette serrure étrange, espérant pouvoir prendre le contrôle du Tardis avec son esprit. Il n'eut le temps que de dire quelques mots avant de commencer des hurlements atroces.

 **« Désolé Docteur, je vais prendre ton Tardis. »**

Le Docteur comprit immédiatement avant que Rory n'ait à lever la voix et remonta, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Rory ne faisait qu'un avec le Tardis. Il devait bien l'avouer, le Docteur aussi avait bien pensé à cette solution, mais c'était impossible pour lui de demander ça à Rory, s'il ne faisait qu'un avec le Tardis, leurs souvenirs seraient une fois de plus confondus. Rory utilisa ce qui lui restait de forces pour diriger le Tardis, qui n'hésita pas à absorber son énergie vitale pour les emmener dans un lieu sûr. Le Docteur faisait tout pour retirer la main de Rory de cette serrure, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas. Le Tardis était toujours en mouvement. Sous les secousses faibles et habituelles dû au voyage, Rory regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux, d'un regard de douleur, non physique mais psychologique. De nombreuses larmes coulèrent en une journée mais cette fois-ci, elles furent nombreuses et silencieuses, elles coulaient seules, bien qu'accompagnées par un mot, un seul, aussi triste qu'heureux. Aussi rassurant que terrifiant.

 **« Amy... »**

* * *

Là, on arrive à la fin, ce fut long et rempli de solitude mais on y vient !


	9. Chapter 9

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Très très long donc je posterais rien la semaine prochaine mais bref ! J'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous a plu. J'ai bien aimée l'écrire même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour mais bon, je devais le faire, je l'ai fait ! Donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le Tardis avait atterri, libérant ainsi la main de Rory et le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol. Le Docteur, terrifié et déboussolé par les événements, l'aida à s'asseoir contre la table de contrôle, avant de vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans un lieu sûr. Le Docteur se repencha immédiatement sur le corps de Rory, mais hélas, il était faible, très faible, trop faible. Il allait mourir, cette fois c'était sûr. Le Tardis avait absorbé toute l'énergie vitale de Rory pour se déplacer, il en avait pourtant en réserve, mais la plus facile à avoir était celle de Rory. C'était la fin. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il voulait rester au près du Docteur, après tout ce temps, c'était impossible qu'ils ne puissent pas se revoir plus longtemps, le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux. Mais ce n'était pas une blague, c'était bel et bien la réalité, et Rory s'en était bien rendu compte, pas trop tard, heureusement. C'était la fin, sa fin et il repensa à Eleven, aux mots qu'il avait dit, comme quoi il devrait dire au Docteur de l'aider une fois que ce serait la fin. La fin, c'était sa mort et c'était maintenant.

 **« Docteur... Il faut que tu partes pour m'aider, sur cette plage, tu dois y aller, pour que je puisse te revoir maintenant... »**

Le Docteur laissa couler ses larmes une deuxième fois pour Rory, il savait très bien que ce dernier allait mourir, mais il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas que Rory meurt pour lui. Mais le Dernier Centurion insista, il sourit, prenant la main du Docteur contre lui.

 **« Je vais mourir, j'ai vécu tellement longtemps... Je ne pourrais pas continuer à ignorer la personne que j'aime... C'est... C'est impossible... Je l'ai déjà fait bien trop longtemps alors pars, il y a encore tellement d'étoiles et de planètes inconnues qui t'attendent...**

 **D- Non, reste... Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu reverras Amy ! Alors reste ici garde les yeux ouverts ! Aller ne meurt pas ! On peut y aller ensemble, faisons le tour de l'univers ensemble !**

 **R- J'ai aimé Amy, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne mais... Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime encore plus... »**

Il serra la main du Docteur, commençant à pleurer lui aussi. Le Seigneur du Temps n'osa pas bouger, il fixait Rory en pleurant, le Dernier Centurion allait mourir d'ici quelques secondes. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il avait appris avec le temps à l'aimer, même plus qu'il ne le voulait lui-même, mais ces sentiments le guidaient. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et colla délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Rory.

 **« Imagine que c'est cette personne que tu aimes tant... »**

Le mourant sourit une nouvelle et dernière fois, encore plus intensément que tous les autres sourires qu'il avait pu faire. Son sourire était aussi rayonnant qu'apaisant, mais ses larmes comme celles du Docteur coulaient. Rory répondit aussi fort qu'il le pu, mais le Docteur le l'entendit pas, il était mort. La force lui avait manqué pour que sa voix soit une dernière fois entendue. Ce fut l'officielle fin de Rory Williams, le Dernier Centurion. Le Docteur n'arrivait plus à bouger, sa rage et sa colère sourde l'en empêchait. La seule vie qui comptait encore pour lui s'était éteinte. Mais il devait le faire, il devait y aller et se sauver pour pouvoir le revoir au moins une dernière fois, pour l'univers, pour tous. Il transporta Rory au fond du Tardis, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver, dans la salle de reconfiguration architecturale. Cette dernière changea de forme, créant un cercueil au cœur du métal vivant. Il installa donc Rory dans ce lieu, qui était le plus infranchissable de l'univers si le Tardis ne permettait pas d'intrusion. Il finit par sortir de la pièce, après plus d'une heure sans un mouvement, ni une parole. Il avait réfléchi et avait décidé de se sacrifier pour que cet au revoir ait lieu, pour ne pas mourir sans avoir revu l'homme qu'il aimait malgré lui. Il décida qu'avant sa mort, il aimerait également revoir tous ses anciens compagnons, tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et avec qui il avait voyagé. Il envoya des lettres, pour la dernière fois, il voulait faire les choses bien, puis il partit. Laissant Rory en paix dans le lieu qu'il aimait le plus. Il alla donc à l'endroit que Rory lui avait indiqué et là où lui l'avait indiqué à ses amis. Il descendit et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy et Rory arrivent en lui sautant dans les bras, ça allait être compliqué. Les événements se passaient plutôt bien, si on oubliait le fait que le Docteur se retenait et n'hésitait pas à mentir sur son âge pour que personne ne se pose de questions. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Rory arrive, le 3ème Rory présent à cette époque, mais lui, il avait un Tardis. Les deux Tardis étaient dans la même époque et ces derniers n'appréciaient pas cette confrontation, le Tardis, ou plutôt la tombe de Rory était devenue vulnérable face à son double. C'était triste pour Rory, mais le Silence n'eut pas grande peine à pénétrer dans ce lieu. Il n'en avait donc pas fini avec le Docteur, ni avec lui. Dans tous les cas, le Dernier Centurion ne respirait plus et il était même étrange que cette organisation ''savante'' ne soit pas au courant. Ils fouillèrent pourtant une grande partie du vaisseau connue sans jamais trouver ce qui les intéressait, le Tardis faisait tout pour se matérialiser de manière à ce que personne ne puisse rentrer dans le lieu le plus intime et secret du Tardis. Ce petit jeu fonctionnait plutôt bien, malgré la présence de son double, le Tardis s'en sortait plutôt bien contre le Silence, causant parfois même la mort de quelques-uns de ses sous-fifres. Ils ne renonçaient pourtant pas, toujours près à tout dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Mais le Tardis était leur pire cauchemar, cependant ce fut de courte durée. Le second Tardis changea d'époque et de lieu, causant un dysfonctionnement du premier et ouvrant une brèche vers cette salle, ou plutôt cette tombe. Peu importait pour le Silence, Madame Kovarian s'approcha du mort, sorti une seringue et le piqua, cette piqûre donna une seconde de vie, c'était une substance capable de faire fonctionner un corps sans vie durant quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes où Rory respirait sans être vivant, il les passa à respirer de l'énergie, l'énergie que le Docteur laissait échapper lors de ses réincarnations. Rory sursauta, il ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un cri retentit dans tout le Tardis, la peur qu'avait eu Rory en se réveillant avec le visage de Madame Kovarian et des Silences étaient... Terrifiante. Il se leva et couru en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos puisse toucher le mur. Ses yeux fixaient les personnes qui envahissaient la salle au fur et à mesure. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir et c'est là que tout lui revint. Le Docteur, le baiser, la mort. Il était déjà mort, mais pourtant il était en vie. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il chercha n'importe quel objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et la pointa vers ses ennemis tout en continuant à réfléchir à sa situation. Serait-il devenu comme Jack, un homme condamné à vivre et à voir les personnes qu'il aimait mourir ? Quelles sont les intentions du Silence ? Pourquoi est-il ici et comment ont-ils réussi à rentrer ? Madame Kovarian avança d'un pas uniquement, laissant les Silences derrière elle, mais se démarquant quand même. Elle prit la parole, sûre d'elle.

 **« K- Bonjour Rory Williams, posez votre arme, elle est inutile.**

 **R - Vous avez tué ma femme et m- le Docteur.**

 **K- … Très bien, dans ce cas, sortez le Docteur de la Pandorica, c'est une requête pour vous n'est-ce pas ?**

 **R- Quoi ?!**

 **K- Nous avons fait une erreur, le danger ne vient pas du Docteur mais bel et bien de cet endroit, du Tardis. Malheureusement, vous et le Docteur êtes les seuls à pouvoir le contrôler.**

 **R- Mais je devrais être mort !**

 **K- Nous vous avons donné l'énergie échappée du Docteur lors d'une de ses régénérations. La dose était bien supplémentaire à la vie humaine et vous n'en avez même pas rejeté, vous pouvez donc vous occuper du Tardis pendant des millénaires.**

 **R- Dans ce cas pourquoi vous avez enfermé le Docteur ? Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi pour l'ouvrir ?**

 **K- Nous avons fait une erreur et il est impossible, même pour nous de rouvrir la Pandorica, c'est pour cela que nous vous demandons. Nous vous aiderons. »**

Rory n'en revenait pas, ces monstres, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ils venaient supplier de l'aide. Ils avaient tué la femme qui avait été la personne la plus importante de l'univers pour lui. Pourtant ils étaient là, devant lui, en lui demandant de l'aide comme on le fait avec un vieil ami. Lui et le Silence n'étaient pas amis, il aurait tout donné pour que tous les membres de cet organisation présents dans le Tardis soit achevé, mais s'il voulait en effet sauver le Docteur, il allait avoir besoins d'aide, pour réparer le Tardis. Il posa la main sur l'une de ces sphères lumineuses qui avait ornée son ancienne tombe. Le métal vivant.

 **« Réparez-le, c'est de votre faute s'il est endommagé alors réparez-le et partez avant qu'il vous achève. »**

Madame Kovarian reprit son air hautain, elle pouffa vexée d'avoir une tâche aussi ridicule puis parti sans rien dire. Dans la pièce principale du Tardis, les Silences étaient tous rassemblés et la place manquait quelque peu. Rory arriva et commença à prendre les opérations en main, il était sans doute le plus doué avec cette technologie après le Docteur. Ils travaillèrent donc pendant toute une journée, même si le Docteur aurait terminé les réparations en à peine 3 petites heures. Mais Rory ne s'en plaint pas, il avait passé cette journée à réfléchir au moyen de sortir le Docteur de cette boîte mais, même s'il avait une idée derrière la tête, son idée paraissait totalement impossible face à une boîte ne laissant rien rentrer, ni ressortir. Mais le Tardis était près, et le voyage vers la Pandorica allait commencer. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le stress que ressentit Rory avait pourtant semblé durer une éternité. Il sortit de la boîte bleue pour se concentrer sur une autre boîte qui posait bien plus problèmes. Les environs étaient déserts et Rory commença à tourner un peu ridiculement autour de cette boîte cherchant encore une fois toutes les failles possibles. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer, un moyen que quelque chose puisse y pénétrer, même en quantité infime. Mais rien, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, quelques minutes n'allaient pas changer des centaines d'année à l'observer. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, Rory se décida, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Il remonta dans le Tardis un peu anxieux pour la suite, mais toujours sûr de lui. Il ouvrit une trappe, elle était sous la table de contrôle. Cette trappe, elle débouchait sur le cœur du Tardis. Il avait pourtant entendu l'histoire de cette fille, Rose, qui l'avait simplement regardé et qui avait rendu le Capitaine Jack immortel, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était prêt à tout. Il ouvra cet embranchement avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il fixa ses yeux sur cette lumière, une minute deux, trois, dix. Toute l'énergie dont avait besoin l'univers pour fonctionner, il l'absorba. Il avait appris à la stocker dans son corps. Cette énergie, elle n'était pas pour lui. Il sortit du Tardis, et toute cette énergie contenue dans le corps de Rory se relâcha. La Pandorica l'absorba étrangement mais les questions restaient ouvertes. Qui absorbait toute cette énergie ? La Pandorica ou le Docteur ? Les minutes passaient et Rory commençait à s'impatienter de voir des résultats, la crainte qu'il ait renforcé la Pandorica le gagnait, ainsi que celle de revoir son Docteur sous une autre forme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il change, lui, comparé à Jack, il aimait cette personne et non ses actes. Le Docteur hantait ses pensées, quand il se mit à sombrer dans un sommeil presque éternel. Ainsi, deux jours passèrent, personne n'était venu jusque cette étrange boîte et rien n'avait bougé jusque-là. Un gros bruit retentit, réveillant Rory, partiellement remis de ces chocs de vies données puis enlevées. La Pandorica se mit à briller, cette luisance bleue qui signalait que cette boîte s'ouvrait. Ce que Rory avait envoyé avait pris deux jours pour y arriver, mais elle y était arrivée. Elle avait atteint le Docteur. Provoquant une énorme régénération, l'énergie émanant du Docteur réussit à franchir et ouvrir toutes les sécurités physiques, énergétiques, ou même temporelles. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette du Docteur, de _son_ Docteur. Ce dernier paraissait troublé d'avoir une réincarnation supplémentaire. Il était normalement impossible pour eux d'avoir 13 réincarnations. Il sortit de cette boîte que le Silence avait récupérée de l'Alliance. Le Docteur regarda son Tardis avec nostalgie, puis regarda ses mains, espérant deviner quel visage il avait à présent. C'était étrange, bien qu'il ait subi une régénération, ces mimiques, pensées, et sentiments restaient pourtant les mêmes. Rory, toujours assit contre le Tardis et en larmes, expliqua au Docteur ce non-changement, sans que ce dernier n'ait à poser la question.

 **« Je t'ai donné une partie du cœur du Tardis pour te faire régénérer et j'ai tellement espéré que tu restes le même, ça a donc marché... Je suis pas sûr d'y croire... »**

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, regardant d'où venait cette voix. Au pied du Tardis, il vit Rory, souriant, en pleurs, comme lors de sa mort. Le Docteur commença par se méfier, il savait pourtant que Rory était mort, mais cette réticence fut de courte durée face à la franchise dans les larmes de Rory. La surprise et la joie envahirent le Docteur. Il finit par lui sauter dessus, lui demandant les raisons de sa présence ici et de son énième régénération étrange, que Rory se fit un plaisir de raconter. Il lui dit tout, sa mort, le Tardis, le Silence, la Pandorica. Mais avant qu'il puisse conclure son histoire, le Docteur sombra, sa régénération avait été bien trop importante pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rory aussi était fatigué, Même après ces deux jours de sommeil, il rentra dans le Tardis, portant le Docteur sur son dos jusqu'à la première chambre qu'il trouva et le déposant sur le lit, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui le poursuivait lui aussi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps le Docteur allait rester comme cela, mais ça lui importait peu, maintenant ils étaient ensemble et en vie, quand le Docteur se réveillerait, ils pourraient de nouveau voyager ensemble et peut-être même s'aimer s'il le lui permettait.

Une année passa ainsi, avec un Docteur qui ne faisait que dormir, les infirmiers s'en occupaient extrêmement bien, mais la peur, avant le temps, était devenue une habitude. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Et s'il passerait la fin de sa vie endormi ? Pourtant le temps passait et Rory s'impatientait. Il aimait le Docteur, et le voir dans un état si faible lui était de plus en plus habituel, comme insupportable. Pourtant un an était passé. Depuis le premier jour, toutes les nuits il allait voir son Docteur, quelques fois il s'endormait au pied de son lit après avoir pleuré. Mais cette nuit-là, pendant que Rory s'était endormi, encore une larme sur la joue, le Docteur ouvrit les yeux.

Le Docteur regarda longuement Rory, il n'avait pas changé, le Seigneur du Temps ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais la vue de la même personne le rassura. Il se plongea dans sa contemplation, cherchant tout ce qui aurait pu être différent et vit une larme de Rory. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il pour que Rory se mette à pleurer ? Il caressa légèrement la joue de Rory pour effacer cette larme. Les cheveux de Rory était en pagaille, ça lui allait bien, on ne lui donnerait jamais 2 000 ans. Cette idée le fit doucement rire, lui et Rory n'étaient pas près de changer physiquement, surtout Rory, il serait sûrement mort à ce rythme-là. Le contact de la peau de Rory lui avait manqué, il était très tactile, mais au-dessus de ça, le temps passé sans lui, lui paraissait comme de nombreux mois. Cette idée le fit frémir, il n'avait sûrement pas dormi un mois entier ! Le Docteur s'activa, commençant à bouger et essayant de s'étirer et de tester ses jambes encore endormies. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de ne pas réveiller l'endormit aux pieds de son lit, Rory ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit le Docteur, assit dans le lit sur lequel il s'était endormi depuis un an.

 _Encore un de ces rêves..._

Ce fut la seule explication qu'il trouva à cette vision. Il repensa à tout ce temps passé à attendre que ce moment arrive un jour. Il voulait pleurer, crier, lui sauter dans les bras, c'était un rêve, après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux coulèrent.

 **« Docteur, j'en peux plus, tu dois revenir... Tu m'as déjà fait attendre 1 an, ça va durer encore combien de temps ?! »**

Le Docteur se stoppa, il était revenu, pourquoi Rory lui parlait comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? Son regard aussi expressif que vide le trahi aux yeux du Docteur, il comprit que Dernier Centurion pensait ne pas s'être encore réveillé et était encore dans un rêve. Il reconsidéra les paroles du rêveur et une chose ne put que le perturber au plus haut point. Ça faisait un an qu'il dormait. Le choc se lisait clairement sur son visage blanc par l'affaiblissement et le manque de soleil. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils ne poussaient pas vite et il les avait plutôt courts, donc la longueur était convenable mais le changement était quand même flagrant maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Son corps avait changé. Rory, qui croyait toujours qu'il était en plein rêve, continuait son monologue.

 **« Je t'aime, alors reviens... Reviens pour moi... Et surtout, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me mentir et de ne plus jamais m'abandonner... Tu n'as donc aucune parole ? »**

Cette fois, Rory remarqua les yeux grands ouverts du Docteur et son air choqué qui ne comprenait plus rien. Rory ne comprenait pas non plus, qu'allait bien lui réserver son rêve, il commença à avoir peur, même les rêves peuvent laisser des séquelles. Le Docteur resta quelques secondes dans cette position avant de bouger de nouveau. Il sourit doucement, et releva le visage de Rory, toujours au niveau de son lit et sur le point de reprendre de plus belle ces pleurs incessants. Le contact avec la peau du Docteur fit frissonner Rory, ce dernier réalisa uniquement avec ce simple geste, ce n'était pas un rêve, cette sensation, elle était réelle. Le romain se mit à rougir, il n'aurait sûrement pas du dire tout ça, il était mort de honte, il devait tenter quelque chose mais il ne put pas se rattraper, coupé par le Docteur.

 **« Règle numéro 1, le Docteur ment. À tout le monde, sauf à Rory. Alors crois-moi toujours. »**

À la fin de sa phrase, le Docteur embrassa Rory, collant sa bouche entrouverte contre celle de son futur amant. Rory ne comprit pas tout, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre la suite après ce geste. Son Docteur l'embrassait après qu'il l'ait attendu un an. Il se laissa faire sans insister, même s'il appréciait le geste et ne voulait plus réfléchir, il restait surpris de ce geste soudain. Il se leva, toujours en embrassant le Docteur qui le suivait, un peu obligé s'il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Rory comprenne les sentiments du Docteur, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire des ''je t'aime'' à tout va. À peine leurs lèvres décollées, il agrippa le bras du Docteur, l'obligeant à se lever malgré un an de sommeil. Ils auraient dus s'en douter, les jambes du Docteur cédèrent. Rory le rattrapa de justesse pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

 **« D- Je suis vraiment resté endormi un an ?!**

 **R- Et oui... Mais ce soir tu vas devoir avoir des forces, j'attends depuis trop longtemps !**

 **D- Rory... Je préfère te le dire avant que tu regrettes, ce n'est pas un rêve...**

 **R- Je sais bien. »**

Il passa le bras du Docteur sur son épaule, et l'aida à sortir de la pièce. Seul quelques pas lui suffirent pour marcher de nouveau normalement. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont vraiment étranges. Ils finirent par rentrer dans une chambre, toujours en s'embrassant aussi passionnément qu'il l'est possible. Rory rentra de dos dans cette chambre qui était la sienne sans que le Docteur soit au courant. Il s'approcha du lit à reculons et sachant où il était et se laissa tomber dessus serrant le Docteur dans ses bras et l'emportant dans sa chute. Les baisers et caresses se multipliaient, cette fois ils ne s'arrêteraient pas, rien ne les arrêteraient. Le Docteur continua d'embrasser Rory, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit forcé de rompre le baiser, qu'il aurait pourtant aimé prolonger. Le plus vieux inversa leurs positions. Rory se retrouva assit à califourchon au-dessus du Docteur qui essayait de parler entre deux baisers de Rory.

 **« Tu- penses pas qu'on- devrait- s'arrêter là ? »**

Rory s'arrêta, amusé par la réaction du Docteur, il était toujours plus ou moins comme ça, ou du moins c'est ce que Rory pouvait penser. Son corps ne semblait pas réagir du tout comme ses paroles. Même s'il disait ne pas être sûr de vouloir aller plus loin, il se frottait intentionnellement contre Rory en le serrant dans ses bras. Rory embrassa le cou du Docteur, descendant au fur et à mesure. Il se stoppa et regarda le Docteur, il semblait tellement ouvert à la suite, mais fermé à ces envies.

 **« Tu comptes me faire attendre encore combien de temps ? T'en as aussi envie non ? »**

Son interlocuteur se mit à sourire, confirmant les mots de Rory. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il allait aller, mais il en avait envie et Rory semblait être du même avis. Ce dernier redescendit sur le torse du Docteur, enlevant par la même occasion les vêtements qu'il portait.

 **« D- Rory... Tu m'as habillé combien de fois ?!**

 **R- Hm ! Assez pour te connaître par cœur... »**

Le Docteur se sentit gêné d'avoir du retard sur son amant, il n'avait aucun problème avec sa nudité, au contraire, mais de savoir que Rory l'avait déjà vu nu et dans son sommeil alors que lui jamais, le vexait, un petit peu. Il se redressa, obligeant Rory à faire de même, bien que cette fois, il n'était plus sur le même niveau. Rory se laissa faire, heureux que son Docteur prenne une initiative, bien que petite. Au moins, il était bien, assit sur le Docteur et dans ses bras. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le Docteur enleva le t-shirt de Rory, le serrant contre lui en marquant sa peau, pendant que son autre main se démenait pour, défaire la ceinture de son amant. Il était lent, ses mains étaient froides et presque faible. Rory était beaucoup trop chaud pour attendre après une telle avance. Il poussa le Docteur sur le lit, retrouvant sa position de dominant. Il continua de l'embrasser en enlevant le reste de vêtements du Docteur ainsi que les siens. C'était bizarre, il n'aurait jamais pensé aller aussi loin avec le Docteur, mais la situation était bien loin de le déranger. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer autant, profitant donc que tout ceci soit réel, Rory commença par se frotter contre le Docteur qui semblait plus que réceptif. Ce dernier se colla contre le mur pour que Rory puisse remonter sur lui, en même temps de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Le Docteur commença à préparer Rory qui semblait s'impatienter encore un peu plus que le Docteur aille pas plus vite. Rory s'occupait du devant de la scène, continuant de marquer la peau de Docteur habituellement caché par son nœud papillon et ses autres habits. Il était sexy, sans doute trop. Rory décida qu'il était près, il se releva de sorte que le Docteur arrête de le toucher avant qu'il se glisse bien trop violemment pour une pénétration. Il avait mal calculé son coup, ça faisait mal. Le Docteur voyait bien que Rory, même s'il essayait de le cacher, montrait une expression de douleur.

 **« Aaah... Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû s'arrêter avant... »**

Rory ne put s'empêcher de rire, il trouvait ça tellement adorable que le Docteur s'inquiète pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça restait rare qu'il s'inquiète, il savait très bien que Rory se débrouillait dans ce qu'il faisait même si souvent il y avait des loupés. Cette histoire avait détendu Rory, assez pour qu'il s'habitue à la douleur et qu'il puisse en prendre plaisir. Il commença de lui-même à bouger, provoquant l'étonnement du Docteur.

 **« Rory tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que- »**

Cette fois c'était bien pour acheter son silence que Rory recolla ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

 **« J'en ai envie.. »**

C'est à partir de ce moment que les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent totalement aux plaisirs de la chair. Rory, comme le Docteur ne l'avait pas touché du doigt depuis bien longtemps, mais en ce moment même, ils ne pouvaient qu'être au septième ciel, pour la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, fini, ! Beaucoup de mal avec le lemon parce que je trouve que ça sort vraiment beaucoup trop de la série de base mais bon comme je l'ai dit, je voulais le faire, je devais le faire, je l'ai fait !


End file.
